Someone New
by Spashleylove11
Summary: Peggy Carter only opens her heart to those she can keep safe, and so for the most part it remains locked shut. Little does she know Angie Martinelli has a history of picking locks, defying odds, and breaking all the rules.
1. Someone New

There are certain things Peggy Carter knows. She knows that battles have been won but the war is far from over. She knows that evil cannot be wiped entirely from this world as long as free will exists, and it is her God given duty to wake up every day and fight for all that is good. She knows that Captain America, the man that had gotten quite close to taking her heart is gone, for good. And she knows that there will never be another man quite like him.

Then there are the things Peggy Carter has come to learn. She has learned that despite the title of Agent and credentials longer than some novels, the absolute apes at the SSR will never award her the respect she deserves. She has learned that being underestimated may just be the greatest weapon she has. Most importantly though, Peggy Carter has learned that those she holds dear usually face an untimely and unfair death, for which she is to blame.

It is equipped with this knowledge that she only allows herself to love a small part of someone new every day. Only yesterday a man had held the door for her, said hello, and he had the gentlest voice she had ever heard. For one simple second she loved him for that and the next moment he was gone, and he was safe.

In her rush the day before she walked right into a young man crossing the street and nearly gave the poor thing a heart attack. When they both looked up to apologize she saw coal black hair with delicate curls that framed the gentleman's face and that was all it took for her heart to give just the slightest bit. Before she knew it he had brushed himself off, apologized far too profusely, and excused himself.

She sat quietly at the counter in the L&amp;L Automat thinking over the concept she had adopted. It was perfect really. There was no safe way, no right way for her to love. And so she fell in love just a little bit every day with someone new, a stranger, and the stranger the person the better, for the both of them. Today it was getting late and she wondered if it would be the day where no stranger would have one little thing that sent her heart racing.

"Now what can I get for ya miss?" The voice was far too bubbly for this time of night, for too bubbly for such a wearying city and worrisome world.

"Coffee, black, would be perfect. Thank you." The order was second nature to her, no matter where she went she was sure to get a cup. Its warmth allowed her some level of comfort at the end of the day and the caffeine kept her sane. She didn't even look up from her papers as the words fell from her mouth.

"Sure thing English, I'll be right back to take care of ya." Peggy Carter wasn't certain what it was that made her look up. Perhaps it was the amount of affection a perfect stranger was able to inject into the cheeky nickname. Perhaps it was the spirit, the strength, the bravado behind the words that forced her to see the one who spoke them so brazenly. Perhaps, somewhere far too deep down, the idea of being taken care of struck a chord.

It may have been the biggest mistake of her life to date. It was hard to tell, she had made many after all. It only took a moment to soak in the mischievous smile on the young woman in front of her, the electric eyes, and the unshakable air of pride. Peggy knew that one day she might just find a stranger with more than simply one little thing to love, but she dearly hoped that day would never come. Today could not be that day and, a young woman could never be that stranger. It had to be a rough day and lack of sleep playing tricks on her heart. "Dear Lord"

It was quiet, strangled almost, but the dynamic waitress must have heard it all the same because she spun right around. "What was that English?"

"Oh, it was nothing, nothing at all-"

"Angela Martinelli, but call me Angie." With that hopeful introduction and a gentle smile she stuck out an eager hand.

"Peggy Carter. It is a pleasure to meet you Angie." She took the surprisingly calloused hand in her own and just like that they weren't quite strangers any more. They were Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli, God help them both.


	2. Night Changes

Now Peggy knew it wasn't necessarily the best idea for her to interact with the young woman who had so swiftly made her whole line of defenses tremble, but that did not stop her from going to the automat at night after hard days at work to talk to the enchanting young waitress. It would have been ideal if her visits were reserved for these trying nights. However, Agent Carter never seemed to find herself in the midst of ideal situations, rather she often felt as if God played cruel tricks on her. That was the only way to explain that fact that she finished her chase right in front of that damned automat with a gash on her leg too large for comfort, bruises on her arms already forming, and a migraine threatening to crack her skull in half. Of course the four fools she was chasing chose to end the fight right then and there. Now what was a girl to do, crawl down the city streets bleeding out along the way?

She was an expertly trained agent and she could handle the likes of Angie Martinelli and her own tell tale heart. Steely resolve in place she knocked on the locked door hoping someone would be there to answer. Still when the lock turned, the door flew open, and Angie stood in shock she hadn't exactly thought of something to say.

Angie's hand stayed tight to the handle turning white and it was a battle between confusion and fear as she finally spoke "English, is that you?"

Peggy tried for a smile, she really did, but she wasn't sure exactly how it turned out, she hoped it didn't look too strange. "A bit worse for wear, but it is indeed."

"Jesus Christ what the hell happened to you?"

"Perhaps you could help me get in there before we discuss."

"Oh, of course, what am I thinking, here, don't worry I have you" And just like that she had Peggy's arm wrapped around her neck and it was far too comfortable and far too warm for the agent but she knew it had to be the blood loss, the pounding of her head, the tension of the night finally catching up to her.

Once they had managed to stumble into the diner Peggy propped herself up against the wall and took a moment to assess her injuries, it could have been worse. Then again, from the way Angie was looking at her, it could have been better. "Thank you for the assistance. I know you're closing, I only need a moment to clean myself up."

It was then that true disbelief set in and the brunette placed her hands firmly on her hips, her voice coated in a shocking air of dominance. "If you think I'm leaving you like this well, you've got another thing coming."

"You've done enough." It was gentle and cold all at the same time. It was the kind of response that would usually allow Peggy to get her way, as the stranger was released from their life saving duties and could immediately run as far away as possible from the general chaos that always seemed to accompany Peggy Carter.

But she should have known. She should have known because from the first second she saw her she realized Angie Martinelli was not just any stranger, and that is why she did not run, she simply replied "Any other day I'd say you have me beat, but right now I'm pretty sure I could take you. Besides, I said I would take care of you, didn't I?"

There was that phrase again. The phrase that gnawed at her somewhere so deep down she simply could not smother it no matter how hard she tried. "I don't think events like this one are particularly covered when a waitress says something like that."

She issued a small shrug and absolutely dazzling smile. "Well what can I say; I give excellent service, above and beyond in all I do."

With that matter settled she took Peggy's hand in her own and led her slowly but surely to the bathroom in the back. She sat her down on the toilet, and it certainly wasn't a hospital bed but it would have to do. The diner was not necessarily equipped for medical emergencies of this magnitude and Angie never would have thought she would get a crack at being a nurse, but she dove in head first all the same. "This might hurt but I gotta clean this guy out. Do you want something to bite down on? I would get you some whiskey or something but I don't think we have any."

Despite the pounding of her head, the pounding of her heart, the blood dripping out of increasingly painful gash in her leg and the imminent pain to come Peggy still had to crack a smile. "You watch far too many movies."

"Those movies are about the extent of my medical training." And with that she began to clean the blood around the cut, every now and then looking up to make sure her patient was still alive before she began wrapping layers of gauze over the wound.

"Seems like you're used to this kind of thing."

"Perhaps."

At the cryptic answer Angie could only shake her head, it seemed to be a pattern with her mysterious counterpart she didn't like it one bit. "It wasn't as deep as it looked so you probably won't need stitches. Then again I'm no nurse so you should get that checked out, I could even bring you if you'd like."

"No, I'm quite alright." Because she said it Peggy had to be it. She had to be ready to move and so she started to rise on shaky legs just to be gently pushed right back down.

Angie brought her hand to the newly bruised face and it sent an icy burn all the way down Peggy's aching body. "There's one more cut, right under your eye, I should clean it out."

Peggy grabbed Angie's wrist, but the soothing hand refused to budge as trained fingers brushed over the wound. Peggy was so tired and she just needed to go. "Angie, you have done enough."

"English, I said above and beyond so hold your horses and let me fix you up." She dabbed at the cut cleaning away the blood old and new all the while wondering if she would every truly know Peggy Carter. With each delicate touch Peggy could feel her breath slowing, the tension easing out of her body, and she knew she shouldn't allow herself to relax but she just couldn't help it.

She doesn't know what posses her to do it, she never seems to know anymore, but she grabs Angie's nearest hand and holds it tight "Thank you."

"I hope you don't think holding my hand is gonna stop me from askin"

She says it with a gentle smile but Peggy knows she means it and so her grip loosens and her head is pounding harder and she can't take the way those unrelenting eyes watch her, the way they demand answers that she can't possibly give, the way that they care. "I hope you realize that I simply cannot answer any questions you have."

She cannot answer and that is for the good of them both and so she stands, unsteady, but sure and makes her way out of the over heated, crowded and blurry bathroom. Forget the cuts and the bruises and the blood, Peggy just needed some air.

"Peggy that's not good enough." It was the first time Angie had sounded truly desperate thr entire night.

"It has to be." It had to be, Peggy knew that better than anyone and so she continued her walk to the door.

Angie made it there first in a matter of seconds and stood arms crossed, jaw clenched, so desperate for something to hold onto. "You can't just show up here half way to the grave and then just leave without a word."

"I did say thank you."

"The way I see it this isn't really a joking kind of situation Peg."

The way Agent Carter saw it Angie was quite right. It wasn't a joking situation at all. Her professional cover had just been compromised by the exact same woman who had blown her personal cover a matter of weeks before. There's nothing funny about a situation like that. "I know this wasn't your ideal night. I know you don't understand, but it's best that way. There's no need for you to worry, you have my word that I will not be back."

Angie was at ease now, leaning against the door, and a challenging glint had found its way into those electric eyes. "And what if that's not what I want?"

Although she knew to expect the unexpected Peggy did not expect that. She could not have expected that. Body rigid and tone firm with indifference she clarified. "It's what you need."

"What I need is for you to come again within the week."

She was far too headstrong for her own good and Peggy refused to fight. "Angie, I won't be able to give you answers then either."

She nodded her head slowly, eyes practically glowing with an excited acceptance and a wicked smile making its way onto her face. "I know that English, but you're the first patient I've ever had and I'll be damned if I don't do a proper follow up."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been exactly six days since that dreadful encounter with Angie had passed and Peggy did not know what to do. A part of her, admittedly a more professional part, urged her not to return. Then there was a substantially less professional part that told her to listen to the doctor's orders and go back for that follow up.

That may have been the reason why she found herself standing in front of the automat after a particularly degrading morning at the office and dismal afternoon searching for a suitable apartment. She could not take back what had happened in the past, all she had was the future and so she chose to open the door. She took a seat at the counter and spread the apartment listings out in front of her and began a second search.

What she heard first was the soothing sound of coffee being poured, what came next was quite the opposite "So how's that leg doin' English?"

Peggy let out a quiet groan because she didn't know what she was expecting, perhaps to pretend nothing had ever happened. "It is as good as new, thank you for asking."

She wasn't even looking but she could practically feel the playful smile "A good doctor always takes care of her patients. Also if you're looking for an apartment I know one you might just like. Best part is it's right down the hall from me."

At the suggestion she couldn't help the way her eyes widened in disbelief, the proposal was simply preposterous. "I highly doubt that is a good idea."

"I'll drag you there if I have to, I'm sure the leg is still a little weak."

She checked her hard with a stare because it wasn't every day Peggy was on the receiving end of a threat "I hardly believe you could even if you wanted to."

Angie threw her towel down on the counter and stared right back, positively relentless. "You doubtin' me English?"

Peggy couldn't help but admire a woman with such tenacity; no matter how much trouble it would cause the both of them. "I wouldn't say doubting, perhaps realistically assessing the situation."

She replied with an eye roll before attending to a particularly demanding customer. She was back a moment later seated to Peggy's right, all business. "Well if we're bein' realistic and all, how about you be the reasonable gal we both know you are and just come without all the kickin' and screamin'."

"It just doesn't seem right, especially after everything that's happened." She ended the assertion in a hushed, pointed whisper.

But ever fearless, the warning was waved off and the young woman began talking a mile a minute, voice bright with excitement. "You'll have an affordable apartment to call your own, right where you need it to be, and best of all you get me as a neighbor. What could be wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just-"

"Nothing, exactly! Finally you're making some sense. Let me just clock out, I'll get you a quick interview with Mrs. Fry and we'll be neighbors in no time." Her smile could have powered the entire city of New York and her enthusiasm, that enthusiasm could drive a nation.

"You don't understand Angie, I'm not the type of woman one particularly wants as a neighbor." She didn't mean to let her voice crack at the end and she certainly didn't mean to sound so weak.

Angie must have noticed because her smile became gentle, her face softened in a way that sent Peggy's heart racing, and she spoke so tenderly, with such assurance. "Well, you seem like the perfect neighbor to me."

"That's because you barely know me Angie." And it was true, Angie Martinelli never would and never could be aware of all the mistakes she had made, all the pain she had caused.

The smile slipped right off her face and without hesitation, without checking to see who might see she took Peggy's hand in her own and trapped her with a penetrating stare. "I know you have a special place in your heart for hot coffee and an occasional slice of pie. I know you go off on adventures in the night. I know you pretend to be all work and no play, but be honest, we all have to play every now and then." She took a moment to give a conspiratorial wink and soak in the warm blush making it's way onto Peggy's cheeks before finishing softly, but pointedly. "I know you're just existing in this world, not living in it. So come on English, let me get to know you, let me show you how to live."

Peggy Carter had faced many foes but she had never been assaulted quite like this before. The way her hand smoldered inside the young woman's, the way her face caught fire, the way those final words lit her up inside, well it made her want to learn how to live. "I suppose I can't argue with reason."

"Reason, the only way to a girl's heart." Her smile threatened to swallow her face whole then, she gave Peggy's hand a quick pat and practically danced to the back to clock out and change.

Mere hours later they found themselves together at the Griffith Hotel. Angie was waiting patiently to the side while Peggy got to hear the house rules, most of which she was fairly certain she would break within the first week.

Mrs. Fry still seemed suspicious, perhaps that was her constant state, but nonetheless she accepted her new charge. "Now if you'll follow me to your room-"

There was Angie's cue and she practically sprinted from her spot in the corner. "Don't you worry Mrs. Fry, I got Miss Carter all under control. I can take it from here, no problem."

And to prove her point she grabbed one of Peggy's bags and one of her hands and pulled her right up the stairs without looking back.

Once they finally stopped sprinting and Angie had given her hand back she attempted to straighten out her newly wrinkled. "And what was that all about?"

Taking Peggy's key she unlocked the door and carried one of her measly two bags in explaining as she went. "Well did you want to spend your night drinking tea and talking future husbands with her or drinking schnapps with me?"

Peggy followed her in with one eyebrow raised and a smile playing on her face as she wondered aloud. " I do believe I was just told that alcohol is strictly forbidden here or did my ears deceive me?"

Angie laughed that mystical laugh of hers, "Like they say English, the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest." Just like that, after those fully loaded words, she was out the door on her way to retrieve the contraband hidden in her room.

She ran back, bottle in hand sporting a proud little smile as she shut the door tight behind her. It warmed Peggy's heart to see the girl so proud of a mission accomplished. "Angie Martinelli when you invited me to be your neighbor I never suspected you were such a devious soul."

Smile still in tact she set the bottle down on the table and looked back up at her soon to be partner in crime, stating matter-of-factly, "What can I say? I want what I want, and I tend to go after the things I want until I have them."

Peggy assumed she was imagining the wild light in Angie's eyes that seemed to see right through her. She sat down at the table and figured she had read in between the wrong lines. "Well that we have in common."

"You gotta respect a girl that goes after what she wants."

"Perhaps you should tell that to my co-workers, it would certainly be news to them." She didn't mean to let it slip but the constant abuse from Thompson and the rest of the buffoons in the office set her on edge, despite her constant attempts at ignoring it.

"Those boys at the phone company getting under your skin again?" Angie shot her a sympathetic look as she reached for two glasses in the cupboard. She set them down on the table, filled them to the brim, and handed one to Peggy as she sat down, waiting on a reply.

Peggy looked down into her drink, attempting to decide how much she could let Angie into her work life and her own personal thoughts. "It's quite unreasonable really. I know my worth; it shouldn't affect me like it does."

Curious eyes roamed over the puzzling brunette in front of her and Angie took a big sip of her drink before offering her own philosophy. "The way I see it, we all got to pay our dues. Almost every audition I go to some man is 'putting me in my place'. But you just have to believe that one day they'll see your place is under the bright lights of Broadway."

Peggy didn't even try to stop her smile; she should have expected something so hopeful from a woman bubbling with life and optimism. "But we aren't all meant for the stage Angie. I'm afraid I can't even carry a tune."

Taking another sip Angie gave her a quick, but painfully thorough once over. "Doesn't matter when you got legs like yours."

Agent Carter was a master of hiding things but she couldn't seem to disguise the blush that blossomed across her cheeks. This was made painfully apparent by Angie's gratified laughter. Instead she chose to finish her drink in silence, watching as her restless friend did the same. The comfortable silence that had settled over them was broken by the sound of hurrying girls making their way through the halls and back to their respective rooms.

Angie stood then taking a moment to stretch. "That's the cue, time to get into my room and lock up before the warden comes a knockin'." She released another one of her mind numbing winks before gathering up the glasses and stowing away her bottle.

"Thank you, for the drinks, and the company." And she meant it. Angie had done the seemingly impossible by not bringing up that night, by being there but not asking the questions that could destroy the fragile bond they had started to build.

She nodded quickly, without a word, and then she stared. She stared so hard and for what seemed like so long she made Peggy start to squirm. Then she moved, it was swift and soft but the kiss she left on Peggy's cheek was undeniable. "Just remember, apartment 3C, if you need anything."

The spot where Angie had kissed her was ice cold and burning hot all at the same time and Peggy wondered if that's what friendship was, even though she already knew the answer. "Angie?"

She stopped right in her tracks and turned around at the sound of her name being called, and she waited but Peggy's senses had come back to her and so she shook her head and waved it off. "Never mind, it was nothing, have a good night."

Angie took a few steps closer with an apprehensive smile. "It can't be nothin'. Not in a mind like yours, always moving a mile a minute."

She was right of course. Peggy's mind was traveling at what seemed like the speed of light, and the direction it was going in made her anxious. "It's just, do you believe a woman can have whatever she wants?"

"Well, it all depends on the woman." The reply came suddenly but surely with a small nod to affirm. Then she was off again on the way to her room, leaving Peggy to wonder what kind of woman she truly was.


	4. Ghosts

It had been two weeks since Angie convinced Peggy to move into the Griffith and surprisingly things seemed to be going quite well. Peggy was able to sneak out with a fair amount of ease whenever duty called, although Mrs. Fry did put her skills to the test. The other girls were also polite, so much so they didn't ask too many questions, making it easy for Peggy to fit right in.

Most importantly Angie had been quite accommodating. They spoke often, late at night Angie would knock on her door and they would stay up talking about their day, about Mrs. Fry, about the new women moving in, about anything at all. Angie never brought up that night which seemed so long ago, she never asked something that Peggy couldn't answer and for that she was eternally grateful.

However luck can only last so long, especially when it comes to the life of a secret agent. Peggy realized this as all the girls gathered for breakfast that morning and Angie sat across from her, positively restless. Instead of engaging in the typical round of gossip for the day Angie flashed her a dazzling smile and spoke those damning words. "So English, I don't really know protocol for these things, but I think I've waited the right amount of time."

Despite the headache that was already forming and the tension that had eased its way into her bones she smiled, buttering a piece of toast. "What exactly are you referring to Angie?"

She bit her lip softly, thinking for a moment before gently putting down her fork. "I was just wondering if you'd let me in on where you sneak out to at night or how you get those bruises you cover up every morning"

She tried to hide the shock and she tried to draw the least attention possible to a conversation that should not have been placed so bluntly in a room full of people. "I do not-"

Angie wouldn't settle for any old excuse and so she shook her head and stopped Peggy before she could think of the next lie. "Save it Peg, maybe others don't notice when you come sneaking back in at 3 in the morning, or the days your makeup job isn't too hot, but I notice. And I haven't forgotten about the leg I almost had to sew up just yet either."

She put down her toast because she was certain she wouldn't be able to eat for the rest of the day even if she tried. "Angie this is not the place for this conversation."

At that young woman opposite her perked up and leaned in. "So there will be a conversation?"

Peggy mustered up the type stare that could usually shut her co-workers up and send them on their way before attempting to defuse the bomb that was Angie Martinelli. "Not right this moment and certainly not in this spot."

"Well I can find us a new spot Peg"

Peggy watched then with piqued curiosity as Angie stood swiftly, eyes light with undeniable mischief. "Angie what in the world are you-"

Before she could get the rest of the words out the pitcher of blood red cranberry juice was flying toward her. She was up and away from the chair quickly, but not quickly enough to stop the liquid from ruining her outfit for the day

By then everyone was watching the show and Angie played her part perfectly. "Oh geez Peggy, I'm so sorry what a klutz, here let me help you get all fixed up." Before anyone could chime in she had crossed to the other side of the table, grabbed Peggy's arm and practically dragged her away.

They walked through the hallway and Peggy refused to endure the silence that had settled so instead she gave Angie a leveling glare, "I hope you realize that was entirely unnecessary, you could have just asked me to step out for a moment."

The pointed comment was only met with a quiet sigh and a moment of reflection before Angie turned to her. "Sure, I could have asked, but would you have said yes?"

There was no way to answer that question because Angie was right, she wouldn't have said yes because she simply couldn't. All she could do was wish she had taken into account how utterly stubborn Angie was before she came to her that night and then decided to go and become her neighbor also.

Angie had become accustomed to that look, the look that meant Peggy had sealed her doors off and it was all she needed to prove her point as she opened the door to Peggy's apartment. "You see? I had to do it, it's always gotta be extremes with you."

"Angie whatever it is you want from me, I'm telling you right now I cannot give it."

She was close, less than a foot away with hands firmly on her hips and her usually boundless voice tight. "I just want the truth Peg, after all this time don't I deserve that?"

And she did, she did deserve it, but people do not always receive what they deserve, Peggy knew that all too well. She put down her soiled jacket delicately; she would have to be delicate with this. "Darling, you can't handle the truth."

Instead of being delicate Peggy chose to go and be an absolute fool. That word was by far the most affection Peggy had ever shown Angie and it wasn't the time or the place and it was all wrong. It shocked them both into a stunned sort of silence. In a single stride Angie closed the gap between them leaving only inches. "I'm not some candle in the wind Peggy. I'm not delicate. You can tell me."

"Angie please" It was soft and pleading because Angie didn't understand how truly delicate she was in the grand scheme of things.

"If you would just tell me where you're going all the time and who's hurting you I could help." Her voice wasn't callous anymore, it was desperate.

Peggy couldn't help the sigh that escaped because it hurt that she couldn't let Angie into her life properly. It hurt but Peggy had become accustomed to the pain and she knew what had to be done. "I appreciate your concern, I truly do."

It was all she needed to say, Angie got the message loud and clear, so she took a step back, eyes hardening "But"

She knows it won't end well, after all she has done this before, but she has to say it anyway. "But it's better for the both of us if you don't know. In fact it's better for the both of us if you and I don't get too close."

And that hurt Angie, she tried to but she couldn't hide how hard that hit home. She stood stock-still and swallowed hard and she wasn't simply sad, she was livid. "Better for the both of us Peg, or better for you?"

Before Peggy could even attempt to answer the question, before she could attempt to explain without truly explaining, Angie was gone. She was out of her apartment, perhaps out of her life, leaving only the slamming of the door and mind-numbing silence.


	5. Thinking Out Loud

She had gone and made a mess of things leaving no one to blame but herself. She led Angie to believe that they could be friends and then she closed her off entirely. She should have let her go and been thankful that it ended when it had. But in quiet lonely moments Peggy simply couldn't deny that Angie was someone she needed.

Unfortunately, after a week of trying, Peggy had come to realize she wasn't quite proficient at making things right. That, however, did not stop her from chasing after Angie in the breakfast line like a madwoman.

"Angie, please you have to talk to me sometime."

She put down her plate, quite loudly, and refused to even turn around. "The way I see it, there's not much to talk about."

Just like that she was was off the line and out the door. Peggy never knew making things right would involve so much cardio.

"Could you take this for a moment?" With that she threw her plate to Sarah and followed Angie out.

"Let's just talk about this." The stubborn young woman was only an arms length away but Peggy couldn't reach for her, it just didn't seem fair.

Angie turned around then, only for a brief moment, looking straight into startled eyes "There's nothin' to talk about Peg, besides it would just be me talkin' anyway."

She was the perfect portrait of indifference as she walked away. She made it seem as if it was as simple as her walking away and Peggy letting her go, letting all of it go. But Angie had shown Peggy how to live and she could no longer settle for simply existing.

Repeatedly rethinking every word she had ever said to Angie drove her mad as she sat at her desk searching through piles of paper that further infuriated her. Sousa walked in then and gave her one of his hopeful smiles before sitting down. She realized she was just desperate enough for what she was about to do.

"Would you mind answering a rather personal question?"

He laughed, cautiously, he always had to be cautious with Agent Carter near. "Well, that would depend on the question."

She sat on his desk trying to phrase it in the least incriminating way possible. "When you're 'in the dog house' as they say, with someone, a friend, how do you make it right?"

He shook his head and laughed like mad for a second because one of the most able women he had ever known was asking him for relationship advice. "Well, it depends on what got you there, but in my experience a little gesture, something sincere usually does the trick, know what I mean?"

"Yes, I believe I do. Thank you for the assistance." Just like that she had gathered all her belongings and was on her way to make things right, or die trying.

She had experienced fewer nerves storming the frontlines during the war than walking into that automat, but nonetheless she took a seat by the counter and waited. It was late, only one other customer remained and when Angie saw her she begrudgingly trudged over.

They stared at each other for a moment before Peggy took a rose from her bag with unsteady hands. "I brought this for you."

Angie's eyes widened at the gesture and she backed up, just a step. "I really have to-"

That scared Peggy to hell and back but it was too late now. "No you have to listen to me. You see, this is what you look like to me." She picked up the rose then and examined it. "I know the parts, in this case the petals, that make you you. I see how they fit together, and they make something, someone beautiful."

"Peggy." Peggy's eyes, those dangerous eyes, wide open and vulnerable gave Angie the chills you usually only get in the dead of winter.

She didn't stop; she picked up rose petals next and spread them out on the counter. "This is how I must look to you. You've seen some of my pieces, but you don't know how they fit together, so they are simply a mess. I am simply a mess. That's what you see and you are quite correct. "

"Peg, that's not true."

"It is though, isn't it? I can't let you have all the pieces, but I can give you some. I was born in London, England, history was my favorite subject, and I have a certain affinity for dogs but I still respect the rugged individualism of cats. And I know you should know so much more but I just-"

She didn't have to finish though because Angie's mystifying smile was back and she realized this was the best wrong she had ever made right. "Thank you Peggy."

"Of course." She sat up, releasing a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Another mission accomplished.

"I'm sorry, you know, for pushin'. I didn't mean to, I tried not to. I just wanted to be there for you, I wanted to take care of you."

It was absolutely wonderful, and incredibly terrifying how devoted Angie was, and perhaps always would be. "Angie, I can assure you I don't need taking care of."

Angie wasn't sure though and she shrugged the comment off leaning in, elbows on the counter. "I know you're a hero Peg, but even heroes need sidekicks. I wouldn't mind bein' your sidekick every now and then."

Then the tears came hot and heavy as vivid images of the past played in her head alongside visions of a future that simply wouldn't be easy. "I'm no hero Angie."

Angie is so tender, so genuine and she lays it all on the table. " You think I don't notice the way you handle the jerks that give me a hard time in here, the way you hold your head high no matter what the boys at the phone company say to you, the way you carry yourself with so much pride. That's a hero to me."

The tears are making her vision blurry and Angie looks fuzzy around the edges, it's hard but she gets the words out. "Perhaps you'd like to hear about my day?"

It was just the perfect start they needed, interrupted only by the single customer noisily demanding his check.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, let me just take care of this jerk. Then I'll clock out and we'll talk."

Drying the tears she took in Angie's smile and her heart settled down, right back where it belonged. "I think that jerk quite fancies you."

At the gentle teasing Angie could only laugh, waving off Peggy's foolishness as if she'd been doing it for years. "Shut up English, you talk too much."


	6. Not The Only One

**I just wanted to give a quick thanks to everyone who has given me feedback, it means so much. Special shout out to **dragonball256 **for all the comments!**

Angie stayed true to her word. She spent a few moments bickering with the customer, whom Peggy observed certainly did fancy her, before clocking out. Together they braved the dark streets of the city, making their way to the 'safe haven' known as the Griffith Hotel, all the while Angie forced to endure the merciless teasing of an amused, and possibly jealous Peggy Carter.

As was the custom, upon entering the Griffith, they received a chilling death stare from Mrs. Fry which escalated to an entirely new level as she spotted the rose in Angie's hand, the rose she hadn't put down the whole night.

"A new suitor Ms. Martinelli?"

Peggy coughed or squeaked, Angie couldn't really tell which, so loud it might have woken up the whole city. Mrs. Fry's eyes darted to her, startled, and confused while Angie gave her a pointed smile.

"Well Mrs. Fry, you could say that."

The old woman glared harder than before, harder than usual if that was even humanly possible. "Well be sure that this gentleman of yours treats you, and the Griffith with respect."

Her smile widened and she barely got the words out, enjoying the light pink that washed over Peggy. "Oh, there's no need to worry about that, he's a real sweetheart."

Mrs. Fry gave one last disapproving glance before walking away grumbling about young men, young women, and human existence in general. It was then that Angie laughed so hard she almost cried because Peggy still hadn't moved a muscle.

"You alright English, thought you might have had a heart attack or something."

"I'm quite fine, thank you." She let out an indignant sigh, straightened her jacket and made her way up the stairs trying to ignore the raucous laughter that followed her.

"You gotta admit that was pretty funny." Angie had caught up to her and she gave her the tiniest bump of the shoulder as they walked down the hallway.

Still recovering from the near fatal embarrassment she had just endured Peggy could only glare. "I will admit no such thing."

She shrugged, a smile still playing at her lips. "Suit yourself. I'll be in your room in a minute, I gotta get something special I saved for the occasion."

"You saved something for the moment I would tell you about my day?"

Angie frowned because it was obvious this momentous occasion deserved to be acknowledged. "We're finally bondin' Peg, course I had to save something.

Although I was afraid it might go bad before you decided to open up."

Just like that she was gone and back in a flash with a bottle of peach Schnapps and half of a rhubarb pie. She took glasses out of the cupboard, along with plates and cut them each a generous slice of pie. She filled the glasses with what she figured was enough to pull them both through the conversation to follow and then presented it to Peggy, smiling at the execution of it all.

"I do wonder how you manage to sneak these things up to your room at such a surprising frequency." Still she took the plate and drink without further questioning, sometimes it was better not to ask.

"Ya live and ya learn, but we're not here to talk about my stealth. The suspense is killin' me English, I've been waitin' a lifetime to hear about a day of yours."

Peggy laughed because it was truly amazing how sincere Angie could make something so absolutely absurd sound and she laughed because it was thrilling to have a friend like her.

"It's really more than just a day Angie. It's just, during the war I had a sense of purpose. Now, at the end of each day, I feel as if I'm no real use at all."

Angie nodded, sympathetic, she understood because after the war a lot of women seemed to be feeling that exact way. "The men came back and forgot we were able to run the place without 'em."

"Yes, exactly. Now that things are back to the way they were I feel like a chess piece of sorts, always being pushed here and there whether I want to be or not."

"A woman like you is worth more than that Peg." She pushed what remained of her pie away because the thought of Peggy being toyed with like that made her nauseous.

"But who's doin' the pushin?"

Peggy gave a sly smile at her undying quest to acquire the truth. It may get them both into trouble, but it certainly was admirable. "I'm afraid that information is classified."

"I didn't know things at the phone company got so top secret."

She chuckled at that, how strange it was that Angie was so close to being correct, so close to a truth she would never even know. "Oh it can be quite the scandalous operation."

Angie left her interrogating demeanor behind giving Peggy a little nudge "All I'm sayin' is, how can I help take care of you Miss Carter when I don't even know where to begin?"

Her smile faded as she hesitantly took Angie's hands in her own. "Angie, I saw people die in the war, people who tried to take care of me. In fact, the special people in my life have a way of getting hurt once they know the whole truth, that's why you can't."

"Well geez English, who woulda thought a gal like you would find someone like me special." She was biting down on her lip, hard. She meant it as a joke, but there was something to the way she said it that was too real.

Peggy didn't smile at the playful attempt, her eyes were sharp and her voice was firm. "I believe you are one of the most special young women I have ever met."

Angie took her hands back, folding them in her lap, watching as Peggy's eyes followed her curiously. Peggy Carter thought she was special and that certainly wasn't nothin'.

"That means a lot comin' from you Peg."

Angie's eyes betrayed her; they showed Peggy extreme listlessness, insecurity, and Peggy had to push. "Angie?"

She gave her a smile, one of those weak ones that have to fight to stay. "I got told a lot, well I still do, that I ain't worth much. I'm just happy someone disagrees."

It was almost animalistic the way Peggy came to attention, her whole body tensing, perfectly still, humming with the beginnings of rage.

"Who had said that to you?"

It almost scared Angie, almost gave her a glance at the other side of Peggy Carter, the way her demeanor changed so quickly. She laughed uneasily in a feeble attempt to break up the tension. "Easy there English, I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

Peggy did not relax, she leaned in then her head cocked to the side and she looked like a very determined, very anxious and very stricken puppy. "But you shouldn't have to handle it Angie."

Her confusion was endearing and her loyalty was admirable so Angie leaned in also, speaking softly, trying to explain. "There will always be things I have to handle Peg, but I understand. The way I am, well I'm just not everyone's cup of tea."

"What do you mean?" Peggy recognized Angie's tone, it was that undeniable desperation of trying to tell someone a deep, dark secret without really saying it, and Peggy cursed herself for not being able to put it all together.

"You're not the only one with things you aren't proud of English. Guess we both got secrets, huh?" She winked then, perhaps in camaraderie, perhaps to divert Peggy' attention. And then she stood, on seemingly shaky legs. "Look Peg, I'm real tired, but thank you, for talking to me and everything."

Peggy stood; she inspected the girl in front of her closely and then gave in and walked her to the door. How could she evade all of Angie's questions then attempt to force the truth out of her? Standing in the doorway, watching Angie begin to leave Peggy called out.

"Perhaps one day you'll tell me though Angie, I'd love to understand."

Angie looked back, her smile wide. It was the type of smile that struggles to hide a hand full of secrets and a history stained with pain, but is somehow still enjoying the ride.

"Wouldn't we all English, wouldn't we all?"


	7. Love Me Like You Do

To put it quite simply, Peggy Carter's job was to figure out the secrets that her enemies, or the enemies of justice in general, were hiding. She had always been very good at her job. So, she wondered how hard could it be to track down the secrets of a young waitress with dreams of Broadway in the big city? Well, it couldn't be very hard at all. It would, however, be the exact opposite of keeping her at an arms length and in turn keeping her safe.

Despite that, there was no stronger force than Peggy's constant desire to know everything. It was that desire which pushed her to use all the authority she was allotted at the office to dig up some files, very slim files, on Angela Martinelli. So slim in fact that all she could gather was a brief history which she was already familiar with and the address of Angie's childhood home.

It was a slow day at the office. Slow enough that Peggy could choose to follow one lead that piqued her interest, that lead being the address of the home Angie grew up in. She knocked on the door of the tiny Brooklyn home hoping for answers. What she got was a middle-aged woman, with eyes just like Angie's that inspected her curiously.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hello ma'am, I'm a friend of Angie's" at the confused look she pushed further "your daughter, Angie Martinelli that is."

She didn't expect the older woman's eyes to harden the way they did or for her to take just the slightest step back. "What kind of friend?"

"What exactly do you mean?" The question startled her. Out of all the things she had prepared herself to answer that was not one of them.

She held onto the door tight and her next words were imposing, practically accusing. "You know exactly what I mean by that Miss-"

"Carter, Peggy Carter." She stuck out her hand gently, amicably, despite the air of hostility that was threatening overhead.

Mrs. Martinelli looked down at the gesture and pointedly ignored it before speaking carefully. "Perhaps you don't know too much about Angie, but her and any friends like her are not welcome here."

The way she spit the words out made a fire burn somewhere deep inside Peggy and her words were short, biting. "How dare you."

Then the woman put her hands on her hips, just like Angie did whenever she was particularly enraged, except Peggy could tell she was nothing like Angie, really.

"Excuse me? You have the audacity to come to knockin' on my door then reprimand me?"

Peggy could tell the woman was accustomed to successful intimidation, at making people feel small. So she stood to her full height and stared right back, voice firm.

"Yes and apparently you have the audacity to cast out your daughter."

"My daughter is not the type of woman I want around my house."

"And what type of woman is that exactly? The type of woman with a heart that must be twice the size of yours, with strength and devotion most anyone would wish for. Is that the type of woman you seem to detest?" The rant had gotten her breathless and she took a step back to calm herself.

Mrs. Martinelli just shook her head, offering a condescending smile and tone to match. "Sweetie, you obviously don't know my daughter very well."

Peggy straightened out her jacket, stood tall and spoke with impeccable indifference. "I don't believe I'm the one who doesn't know Angie well. Have a wonderful evening Mrs. Martinelli."

She left before the door had closed with just enough time to see Mrs. Martinelli's jaw drop in a satisfying state of disbelief. It was quite obvious she wasn't accustomed to being stood up to. As Peggy rode the subway and found her way back The Griffith she wondered how any mother, or father, anyone in general could not be proud of young lady like Angela Martinelli.

When she returned to her apartment it was well past curfew so she opened her door quietly, hoping the sporadic squeaking would not make an appearance tonight, the last thing she needed was to be thrown out.

"English, what are you a spy or something?"

The voice practically sent her ten feet into the air before her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting just enough to see Angie sitting at the table.

"Dear lord Angie, what are you doing?

She looked at her incredulously, picking up the files that were, somewhat irresponsibly, strewn all over the table. "What am I doing? What are you doing? All these files on me, visiting my ma, you shouldn't have done that Peggy."

"But how did you-?"

"She called me Peggy, told me to watch whose shoes my friends step all over."

She had enough shame to be a bit embarrassed; whether for intruding in Angie's personal life or getting caught doing it she couldn't be sure. "Angie, I just wanted to know"

All Angie could do was shake her head, looking down at her life on paper. "Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat?

"Yes, but I do recall that satisfaction brought him back." She smiled cautiously as she eased her way toward the table, leaving a bit of blast room in case of an explosion.

She looked up then eyes clouded perhaps with anger, or maybe disappointment. "Well, are you satisfied English?"

"Not quite, I still don't understand, especially your mother-" She trailed off at the end because what exactly could she say about a woman whose behavior was inexplicable.

She received a sharp look and Angie's tone was a failed attempt at indifference. "I imagine you didn't receive a warm welcome from her."

"She said you weren't welcome home, that I must not know you well." She hadn't meant to hurt Angie but she could see the tears beginning to build up, so she continued. "But I told her that she must not know you well because any mother should be proud to have a young woman as strong, thoughtful, and confident as you for their daughter."

Her smile was watered down by tears and a nagging past of inadequacy that wouldn't let go. "Thanks Peg, but she's got her reasons."

Angie had backed herself to the wall; she had tried to make herself small. But Peggy wouldn't let her and so she stood in front of her, taking her hands in her own. "No reason of hers could make me think any less of you. You can tell me Angie. I give you my word, it will be okay, it is okay."

"Peggy Carter you're a smart gal and all but you will never understand." She gave her hands a cautious, wary squeeze.

It was something about the way she held her hands, so cautious, so fearful of the contact. It was something about her eyes, the way she looked at Peggy. What she was hiding, what her mother was so ashamed of, Peggy had known it all along. They weren't strangers, they weren't friends, it was more, they had always been more, and that was the problem, perhaps that would always be the problem.

"I believe I already do."

Angie could see it, she could see that Peggy understood and she was scared. She didn't know what to do, but Peggy did. Peggy knew that she should walk out the door, out of the building, perhaps out of New York entirely and never speak to Angela Martinelli again.

This is something Peggy Carter knew, but refused to accept. Instead she used her training to steady her unusually shaky hands. The second they touched that porcelain face, calloused and tired skin met the young and restless, she knew it was too far to go back and perhaps she didn't want to anyway. It didn't matter. None of it mattered. They weren't strangers anymore. Angela Martinelli wasn't simply someone new. She had a million things to love and Peggy Carter wanted them all.

She took one last look at those thrilling eyes before stepping, before leaping off the edge of caution, safety, and comfort. When she pressed her lips against Angie's it was so tender, and so earnest and so incredibly desperate. As delicate hands tugged at her, pulling her closer she was absolutely drowning in the moment but finally, after so many years she could truly breathe. No longer was Peggy Carter simply existing, or even living, no in that instant she was immortal. It could only have been a few seconds, but God it seemed infinite.

When Peggy finally pulled back her hands didn't move instead they clung to the angelic face, tracing a jawbone that God himself must have crafted. It came out shaky and weak and everything that Peggy Carter was not.

"I'm sorry."

Her apology was met with a question so fragile, so afraid. "For what?"

There were a million reasons to be sorry, reasons of the past and reasons of the future. Technically they could never be together and it could never work. Peggy Carter had so much to apologize for.

"My lipstick, it seems to be everywhere. You look a bit like a wicked circus clown at the moment."

What they had, what had happened; it was all so serious. Neither of them was safe any more and Peggy had two lives to keep watch over. So perhaps it was not the time or the place but they laughed, they practically roared, so loud all of New York must have heard them.


	8. Glitter In The Air

Life as a secret agent meant that Peggy could be whomever she wanted or needed to be. Hiding her true intentions was in the job description and it was a particularly developed skill of hers. However, she couldn't hide the smile that kept creeping onto her face or the spring that made its way into her step. She thought she had, but when more than one coworker had the nerve to ask whom the lucky man was she realized she had failed. The way Sousa quietly skulked around the office also tipped her off.

On her way to work she no longer fell in love with little aspects of strangers. Rather, in each new person she saw a tiny reminder of the girl she had kissed only two nights before. She thought about that moment which would inevitably change her life while sitting at her desk until the phone rang, bringing her back to the present.

"Agent Carter speaking."

His voice was smooth, crisp and gentle. "Hello Miss Carter, it's Mr. Jarvis calling on behalf of Mr. Stark"

She peaked around the office to be sure others were out of earshot. Stark and his constant antics had made him quite a few enemies within the agency. "Hello Mr. Jarvis. Dare I ask why it is you're calling?"

She could almost hear him nervously tidying up. "Mr. Stark is requesting your immediate assistance."

"And the matter is urgent?"

"Yes, I would say so."

She sighed, of course he would. He would say whatever Howard wanted him to. Nonetheless she would have to be sure. "Alright Mr. Jarvis, I'm on my way."

"I can arrange a ride to come-"

"That won't be necessary. I've been called on enough by Howard to know my own way."

She put down the phone, tidied up her desk, and excused herself for the night. All the men had their lunch and their paperwork was done so they wouldn't be asking for her anyway. The trip to one of Stark's many residences was quick and relatively painless, then again that was the easy part.

Before she could even knock, the door opened revealing Jarvis, tall, sharp, and benevolent as ever. "Miss Carter, welcome back."

She gave him a gentle smile, a genuine one. She had always loved the man despite his sometimes reckless loyalty. "Thank you Jarvis, is Howard here?"

"Peggy Carter, it's been far too long." He sauntered down the staircase, ever the professional in his sleepwear and a loosely tied robe.

She shook her head at his absurdity, which never ceased to amaze her, before pointedly replying. "You think? I believe it hasn't been quite long enough."

Ignoring Jarvis' poorly hidden laugh he smiled that coy smile of his "That hurts Peg, I thought we were best buds."

She waved his comment off peering around the room searching for some sort of physical damage. "Why exactly have you called me here Howard, what trouble are you in now?"

He gave an indignant shrug. "Skipping the small talk today I see, what, you got a hot date tonight?"

He gave her a playful jab to the side and was shocked by the light blush that made its way onto her cheeks. "Well I didn't think I'd be so on the mark."

She scrambled to cool her burning cheeks and knock that infuriating grin off his face. "No hot date Howard just-"

He put a hand up, smile cemented on for what would most likely be the rest of the visit. "No need to explain to me Peggy, I know."

She turned to Jarvis, giving a disgusted eye roll and he sympathized, after all he understood Howard's shenanigans far too well. "So you requested my help."

"That I did Peggy, you see I thought I would soften the blow by telling you."

She rubbed her temple; she could already feel the headache coming. "I assume this won't be good then."

He took a step back; it was always good to clear Peggy's reach before bad news. "It seems like someone's tried to steal some of my inventions."

Then the headache hit full force. Howard was hated at the office for the trouble he got in around town; the last thing he needed was someone stealing his devices to create an even bigger mess.

"And were they successful?"

"No sir, I mean miss, I mean ma'am. I have the best security after all, especially for the real bad boys I create."

She sighed then, a weight immediately taken off her shoulders. Perhaps things would work out. "If nothing was stolen, why am I here? Why not file a report with the SSR?"

He came closer then, the once playful smile off his face and his voice uncharacteristically grave. "Peg, these are my most dangerous inventions. If the SSR knew about them, they'd never get off my back."

"So you'd like me to hide this?" Just like that the headache was back, she should have figured, nothing was ever easy with Howard.

"Yes, but that's not the point Peg. Whoever tried to break into my vault was a professional; they didn't leave a single trace. That can't be good."

She took a minute to think it over. Howard was a fool, but he certainly wasn't wrong. "It does present some cause for worry. I'll see if I can find any information on your thieves at the office."

His smile was bright again and he gathered her up in his arms squeezing tight. "I knew I could count on you Peggy."

"Howard?"

"Yeah Peg?"

"Unhand me."

"Are you sure you-"

He felt a swift kick to his shin and then his hands were off her as he hobbled around nursing the bruise, crying out every now and then.

She flashed Jarvis a satisfied smile, one he returned instantly. "Nice to see you again Jarvis, and of course you too Howard. I'll report back when I've found out more"

As she walked down the front steps and started toward the street Howard stumbled to the doorway, grabbing the doorframe to steady himself. "Hey Peg!"

"Yes Howard?" The second she turned around and saw that impish grin she knew she should have kept on walking.

"Enjoy that date!" Before Peggy could explode, or find an object to hurl at him he was back in the house shutting the door behind him, tight.

After his last comment she should have gone back inside there, beaten him and continued on home. But the attempted theft worried her, unsettled her deep down. So instead she quietly returned to the office. It took her a few hours to gather recent incident reports without drawing attention and peek in on meetings that she apparently had no place being in. She had to be careful, the last thing Howard needed was the SSR further investigating his undoubtedly shady business.

She took her work home with her, the incident still nagging her deep inside. A petty criminal doesn't break into a Stark mansion, locate his most secret vault, and leave the rest. While poring over reports at the kitchen table she heard a knock at the door and she knew who it was before the soft "Peggy?" that followed.

"Come in Angie." She sounded a bit desperate but she had been waiting for the proper opportunity to discuss what had happened between them.

Angie didn't come in; instead she stood in the doorway just watching. Peggy had been observed and interrogated by some of the best agents in the business but none of them stared through her like that.

"We need to talk"

"Yes, I believe we do" She gathered her files and put them away in their folder before patting the chair next to her.

Angie doesn't move though. She stays in the doorway, not too far in and not too far out, neutral. "You didn't have to do that Peggy."

"I know." It took a moment for Peggy to realize that she was talking about the kiss.

"You shouldn't have done that Peggy." Her jaw was clenched and she stood perfectly still.

"I know." Peggy also stood then with arms crossed. She hadn't expected it to go like this.

"Then why?" Her voice cracked and a hand flew up to cover her mouth.

Peggy furrowed her brows, shortening the distance between them "Well perhaps I wanted to."

"Wanted to?" She said it with startled confusion and her eyebrows rose in genuine disbelief.

"Why do you seem so surprised?"

Her body relaxed for a moment and she searched the room looking for the words to explain. "Well it's just that, I never thought a gal like you, it's usually a one sided kind of-"

Peggy smiled as she watched the usually confident young woman stumble over her words. "How long exactly have you fancied me Angie?"

She rolled her eyes and finally came fully into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Oh shut up English, you're always talkin' too much."

Her voice was light, lighter than it had been in years. "No really Angie, come now, how long?" She strode closer to her then, sly grin firmly in place.

"That's on a need to know basis English, highly classified." Angie stood her ground, locked up her lips and threw away the key.

Peggy kept closing the distance until she had Angie up against the door, squirming. It was a different kind of high to have such an impact on someone like that, and Peggy craved it. "Suppose I told you I needed to know."

She looked down, trying to avoid those eyes that made her so weak, her voice was tight. "You know that's real unfair."

"What is dear?" Peggy bit her lip; it was strange how comfortable it felt to use that term of endearment, to be so close.

"When you're this close to me I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"I just can't think straight." She let it out quickly in one big frustrated breath.

And Peggy barked out laughter just like a thirteen-year-old girl because it seemed neither of them could think straight. Angie could only give an exasperated sigh at the absurdity of it all. "Jesus English you must really be new to this."

She calmed her laugher enough to let out an indignant huff but before she could reply there was a hard knock on the door.

Angie looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Expecting visitors?"

"No, not quite. I was only hoping for one and she's already here." She smiled coyly, it wasn't a typical thing for her to say, quite uncharacteristic, but it felt right.

Angie bit her lip before giving her a playful swat to the shoulder. "What a sap, who knew big bad Peggy Carter was such a softie after all?"

"I am not such thing. I am quite firm." She regretted those words the moment they left her mouth. When had she become so awkward?

"If you say so Peg" And it was her turn to laugh as Peggy stomped over to the door opening it only to reveal the ever smiling, awe inspired, and animated Dottie Underwood.

"Hello Dottie."

"Oh good, you and Angie are both here. Mrs. Fry wants all the girls downstairs, in the basement." Her smile was disturbingly large, her voice irritatingly spirited as she stood waiting for a response.

Before Peggy could reply Angie had walked up behind her and beaten her to it. "Why, what's goin' on?"

She clasped her hands together, positively gleeful. "Haven't you two been listening to the news? One of the biggest storms in history is about to hit the city! And just like Mrs. Fry says, us girls gotta stick together!"

Peggy watcher her curiously, from the day she moved in Dottie had seemed a bit strange. Angie had tried to convince her otherwise but Peggy was staunch in her belief that it was not humanly possible to be that happy all the time.

"Are you pullin' my leg Dot?"

Then the thunder struck and it sounded like a bomb had gone off right outside. The way the whole building seemed to shake transported Peggy right back to the days of the war. She didn't mean to, but she reached for Angie's hand without giving a thought to what Dottie might make of it.

Angie squeezed her hand, tight. "I guess it's the real deal them. We'll be right down Dot, just give us a minute." Then she offered a smile, the only payment Dottie seemed to need, before closing the door.

"You alright English?"

"Yes, I'm quite alright it just brought back memories" She shook her head hard in an attempt to get push those vivid images out, they always lingered too long.

"Of the war?" She was hesitant; it was a subject most people had learned to approach lightly. Peggy nodded and Angie continued. "Well I'm no Captain America but I'm sure I could protect you from a storm or two."

Hearing the name, in the context shocked her. Angie knew him as Captain America, but she knew him as Steve Rogers, her Steve. There would never be another Steve Rogers, never another man like him. But, Angie had all of his spirit and all of his fight, she was a girl that would make him proud. It was that thought that caused the tears.

Angie panicked and cursed the way she always seemed to step all over everything. "Ah geez, I'm sorry Peggy, I didn't mean to-"

Before she could finish she was pushed up against the wall with Peggy's lips on her own and those calloused hands everywhere. They ran through her hair and tugged at her clothes and pulled her closer, and they needed her. Peggy kissed her like it was the last thing she would ever do on this Earth until Angie took the worn hands in her own and pulled back.

"Did I-?" The uncertainty, the insecurity in Peggy's voice was so raw.

"No." Peggy still looked uncertain so Angie kissed her cheek, along her jaw, and down her neck painstakingly slow, until they were both absolutely sure. She pulled back then and smiled, a nervous smile.

"Mrs. Fry's got eyes like a hawk, she'll know we aren't there. God knows you don't need Dottie, or anyone walkin' in on this."

"What do you mean _I _don't?"

She gave a weak shrug, and took her hand back to rub at the back of her neck. "I mean I'm just a waitress hopin' to make it big. I don't have much of a reputation to uphold. But you Peg, you got respect and class and you gotta be careful."

"But I would be proud Angie." She said it with certainty despite the situation at hand which was completely puzzling.

"Come on English, you don't need to humor me. I know how things like this work." It was casual; like it wasn't the first time she had to say it.

"I don't believe I follow."

"A woman like you, you're meant for bigger things. You're gonna marry an imporant man and you're gonna have a family and kids and respect and a life to be proud of-"

Peggy certainly hadn't seen that coming, after all that had been said and done Angie thought it would simply end. How could she believe that? She could only believe it if she had been through it before. She must have been through heartache and shame and short-lived affections. Angie had to be uncertain, it was the only way she knew to protect herself.

Peggy took a step back then to properly look her in the eye, she had to be firm, she had to be clear. "A woman like me will have what she wants and I want you."

She smiled, and shook her head because Peggy was new to this and she didn't understand. "Peggy-"

She held a hand up to silence her. "At the moment, the only way I will have a life that I am proud of is if you are in it. Perhaps for certain reasons we may need to be secretive but don't for a second think that I am not proud Angie."

Peggy looked relieved, after getting it all out and Angie didn't know what to say because no one had ever told her that they were proud to know her. No one had ever been in it for the long haul. No one she knew had ever dared to be so forward, so possessive and how could she ever thank Peggy for that, for being brave, for being proud.

Luckily, she was saved by the clicking of Mrs. Fry's heels echoing loudly throughout the hallway and an air of impatience that could practically be felt seeping through the door.

Angie made the time to mouth, "I told ya so" and in turn Peggy made the time to silence her with an eye roll. Unfortunately, that didn't leave much time to make themselves presentable, but they managed it before three rapid knocks hit the door.

Peggy opened it cautiously and there stood Mrs. Fry tall and alert like a sergeant preparing for battle. It made Peggy think the old woman might have won the war all by herself had it been waged against the Griffith and its young ladies. Without a word she took each of their hands and promptly dragged them toward the basement. When she finally spoke half way there it began softly.

"Ladies, we at the Griffith stick together… THERE WILL BE NO WOMAN LEFT BEHIND OR FORGOTTEN."

The near war cry bounced off the walls and practically sent Angie into cardiac arrest. Peggy on the other hand just shook her head; it was going to be a long night.


	9. Lucky Ones

"Well this blows."

In a way it did. They sat together in the middle of, what seemed to be a hundred girls, all huddled up in sleeping bags as the rain and wind challenged the impenetrable Griffith. Peggy had to cover her mouth to stifle the laughter that certainly would have woken everyone around them.

"It's not all that terrible"

Angie leveled her with a frustrated glare. "Oh give me a break Peggy. I know you're going stir crazy. We can't even talk with all these girls just piled around."

She did a quick visual sweep of the sleeping bags that seemed to cover every inch of the basement floor; she had never realized how many women she actually lived with. "Yes we do seem to be surrounded by piles of young women."

"Normally this kind of situation might not bother me, you know…" Her smile was sly, almost taunting.

"Angie, that's quite unnecessary."

She had a good chuckle at the way Peggy pursed her lips and attempted a menacing glare. It was something else to see Peggy get jealous.

"I'm just playin', this would knot my socks no matter what. The last time I was still for this long must have been in the womb."

"Perhaps it is a good learning experience then, a practice in finding inner peace." To illustrate her point Peggy sat up, completely still, laid her hands on her lap, closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Forget inner peace, we're breaking outta here."

She opened one eye to squint at Angie. Of course she would attempt to find some way to get them into trouble. "Angie do you really think that's a good idea?"

She shrugged while searching for the best way to escape. Her next words were remarkably, almost decidedly causal. "Well with a spy on my side I can't imagine we'll get caught."

Then both Peggy's eyes were open wide and any inner peace she had managed to gather was gone in an instant. "And what in the world do you mean by that?"

"I'm no fool Peggy. Don't think I forgot about the night you came into the automat all banged up, or your background check on me, or those rowdy boys at the phone company, or the highly classified reading you always seem to be doing"

When she said it that way it seemed, well, quite obvious. Peggy wasn't sure if it was Angie's acute observations and impressive amount of gathered Intel or her own amateur mistakes that shocked her more. "Angie I-"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." She smiled that sunny smile of hers, stood up to stretch and just like that she was over it entirely.

How could Peggy explain that a secret like that could never be safe with anyone? How could she explain that they would never truly be safe again?

"It's not safe. It's not safe with you and you aren't safe with it"

Angie only rolled her eyes at the warning, she was getting real impatient after all. "Don't go rogue on me now English. I need you, this is going to be your most important mission yet."

"Angie you don't just realize something of that sort and not even talk about it." She whispered it hurriedly all the while glancing around just waiting for some other disastrous shoe to drop.

"I'd love to talk, but I'm restless and bored out of my mind. The last thing I need is to have a serious talk about your super spy activities. You don't need to tell me about them, just show me." Her eyes were glowing with a playful sort of challenge, one she knew Peggy would never turn down.

She looked so hopeful and so excited at the prospect that Peggy simply couldn't resist. She stood slowly, while Angie completed a tiny victory dance.

"The first rule of espionage is to save the dances for the actual victory."

"It was a personal victory, getting you up and at 'em."

As she said it the woman right next to them began to stir and Peggy gave her a hard stare. "Perhaps it isn't me that talks too much."

Hand in hand they wove through the sleeping bags with Peggy in the lead, keeping a constant eye on Mrs. Fry while praying the half woman half watch dog wouldn't wake up and eat them alive. Some God must have been in a good mood that day because they made it out of the basement and into the eerily dark lobby of the Griffith without a hitch.

Angie surveyed the area around them and watched the door to the basement for a moment, just to be sure, before turning around. "Not bad Carter, not bad."

The teasing praise gave Peggy and unprecedented amount of satisfaction. Perhaps she didn't need her co-workers to recognize the work she did, perhaps she only needed Angie to understand her value.

"That's Agent Carter."

"Well _Agent,_ I'm impressed. Sure explains the way you were able to sneak out all the time."

Peggy was still taken aback at how closely Angie must have been watching her for all that time. She wondered if she ever stayed up worrying, but most of all she wondered how a young woman from Brooklyn had discovered so much about her before anyone else could.

Angie grabbed her hand pulling her from those thoughts and together they walked through the empty halls, as thunder kept rolling in with the occasional bolt of lightening that would light up the sky like it was the Fourth of July.

"Where are we escaping to exactly Angie?"

"Apartment 3C."

Her eyebrows rose at that answer. "So you're wild escape plan was simply to go to your own room?"

Angie stopped and turned to face her looking very grave and undeniably determined. "Look Peggy, I gotta go make sure my stash is in tact. In times of disaster women get real crafty and everyone knows I'm the one with the good stuff."

"I never realized you were so famous around the Griffith."

She shrugged, very non-committal almost nonchalant before opening her door. "It's a bit more like infamous, but I'll take it."

Once they entered her room Angie broke away to check her secret hiding place and Peggy allowed herself a look around. The room was neat, serene, and completely untouched by the storm ravaging the outside. Perhaps their relationship could mimic it. Perhaps Angie could maintain her peace without letting the storm known as Peggy Carter tear her life apart. There was always a chance, there had to be.

"PEGGY!" It was loud and shrill, loud enough to be heard over the rain pounding on the windows and the thunder that refused to die down. It was loud enough to snap Peggy right out of her musings.

Without a second thought she reached for the small pistol she kept strapped to her leg and ran into the room only to find Angie staring up at her like she was an absolute lunatic.

"Jesus Christ English, didn't realize you were packin' heat there."

She sighed, releasing the tension that had filled her body before placing her weapon back in its holster and rubbing her temples. "Angie, next time you scream bloody murder, please be sure a bloody murder is occurring if possible."

"Well it might as well be a bloody murder. I told ya Peg, I told ya these girls were crafty."

"What are you going on about now?"

"My stash Peg, it's gone, completely wiped out." She pointed desperately to the empty compartment she had added to her dresser, kneeling beside it, mourning her loss. She truly was meant for the stage.

Peggy stared at her, quite incredulous. "This is what you deem second to bloody murder?"

She crossed her arms, indignant. "Maybe it is Peg, maybe it is. Either way it's a crime and we gotta investigate, catch the culprit and make 'em pay."

"You read far too many crime novels Angie."

She stood from her knees and began to pace back and forth, voice commanding as she devised a plan of action. "Lucky for me I have an agent here. We can find it together; we can search the whole place if we have to. We can kick in doors, and beat some people up-"

As Angie rambled on Peggy took a quick look around the dresser. It all seemed to be in tact, nothing to give the culprit away. Then she spotted it. A tube of lipstick just peaking out form under the added compartment. She could tell it wasn't Angie's shade, it certainly wasn't her own, but she had definitely seen it before.

She bent down, picked it up, and held it right in front of Angie's face to quiet her. "I don't believe there's any need for all that darling. It seems Sarah is your thief, and I don't think it's a crime worthy of a beating."

She snatched the tube right out of Peggy's hand and stared at it so hard it was a shock it didn't disintegrate right then and there. "Of course it was Sarah, probably tryin' to entertain her male company if you know what I mean."

Her comment only received an exasperated eye roll from Peggy but it didn't dissuade her one bit. She pocketed the lipstick opting for Peggy's hand to hold instead.

"Let's go search her room!"

They were off again running down the hallways like frenzied schoolgirls. This time Angie was in the lead of her own little mission, one that Peggy was all too happy to assist in. In all the haste of the evacuation Sarah's door, among most others, was left wide open. Much to Angie's dismay no kicking in was necessary. Even worse, upon investigation, there was no liquor to be found.

Angie stood in the middle of the room, hands on her hips, huffing and grumbling all at once. "Some agent you are Peggy. You followed a bogus lead, sent us on a wild goose chase."

It wasn't her strongest, but nonetheless it was a death glare Peggy shot her. "I can assure you the lead was quite legitimate, thank you very much. It has to be around here somewhere."

She refused to be proven wrong and so she stalked into the kitchen searching every cabinet and cupboard the tiny room held, all to come up with absolutely nothing. When she finally admitted defeat and walked back to the bedroom she found Angie on her hands and knees prying at the floor.

"What on God's earth are you doing Angie?"

She looked up, frantic. She could have very easily been mistaken for someone who just escaped an asylum not the basement of the Griffith. "It's in the floor Peggy. I'm tellin' ya this floorboard's loose. She's hiding it that weasel…"

"Once again you read far too much for your-" Before she could finish the sentiment Angie had pulled the floorboard up and lo and behold there was a tiny compartment. Not only did Angie find her drinks she also found snacks and some truly disturbing mementos from Sarah's previous lovers.

Angie sat for a moment starting at it with the most satisfied grin she had ever sported. She looked up at Peggy then, so very proud. "Told ya."

Peggy stared down at her and then the compartment. "That's quite amazing."

Angie just shrugged it off before taking back what was rightfully hers along with a few snacks as punishment. She carried it back to her room by herself, all the while humming and smiling like a glorified fool. It took a bit of finagling but she was able to fit it in her own secret storage. She looked up from the task only to find Peggy staring at her, and that stare made her nervous and eager all at the same time.

"What are ya lookin' at English?"

Peggy cocked her head to the side, her eyes never leaving the young woman. "You are absolutely marvelous."

Her smile was quick, it came and went in a matter of seconds, it was one of her shy, embarrassed smiles. "If you say so."

Angie stood after successfully hiding away her contraband and Peggy was right there in front of her, inches away, still staring that cutting stare of hers.

"I do. I do say so." The way her eyes roamed over Angie was almost intrusive and the way she said it, well it was dangerous.

"Peggy." There was no one around to hear. No one was awake, no one was near, it was just the two of them, but she whispered the name all the same.

Peggy just stared; she looked the young woman up and down before settling on her daring eyes. She was relentless. "It's dangerous what I do, you know?"

Angie didn't back up, she didn't look away. She nodded slowly, standing her ground. "I sure do."

Peggy nodded with her, standing straight and still. Her voice was filled with a threatening sort of mirth. "I can be fairly dangerous also."

She smiled at that, Peggy Carter didn't even know the kind of danger she presented. She nodded again, her voice nice and level. "I don't doubt that for a minute."

"Doesn't that make you the least bit afraid?" Peggy watched her closely; the question was teasing, but honest at the same time. It was almost like a game of cat and mouse between the two of them.

It was a subtle change but her smile went from bashful to sly and her eyes went from cool to searing. "Might just be I like a healthy dose of fear every now and then."

She took Angie's hand in her own, tracing the lines on her palm as she continued. "You seem to be quite the dauntless young woman."

"Just like you Peg." She looked at her with a mix of pride, adoration and awe. She admired Peggy Carter, she respected her, and she adored her all at once.

"Just like me." It came out soft and sweet, lined with a certain kind of wonder. It was true. They were brave; they were dauntless in their own ways. Maybe Peggy hunted down the bad guys and faced death far more often then the average person, but that wasn't what made her brave in the moment. What made her brave was the way she kissed Angie without reserve. What made her brave was the way she pulled Angie down with her onto the bed. What made her brave was the way she stopped the tugging, the pulling, the kissing to ask, "Are you sure?"

And what made Angie brave was the way she was completely and absolutely sure. She knew Peggy Carter, Agent Peggy Carter was a tornado that might just ruin everything in her path without even meaning to, without even knowing. But she wanted to be ruined; it would be an honor to be ruined by a woman like Peggy Carter.

What Angie failed to realize was that if Peggy Carter was a tornado well Angie had to be a hurricane and as the two forces met they didn't ravage each other, instead they became one, and they became unstoppable.

That was just how Peggy felt. The feeling of Angie on her, under her, in her, it made her feel like a storm was raging inside her and she might just explode. But the way Angie's skin felt on her own, the way she moved under her, the way she screamed Peggy's name, the way her body looked illuminated by the flashes of lightning, well it made Peggy invincible. She could protect Angie. They could be together because with that woman by her side there was nothing she couldn't do.

When the thunder began to quiet and the lightning stopped flashing they knew their time was almost up. They looked at each other through the dark and smiled the shy smiles that come after such bold actions. It was slow and reluctant but they dressed under the dark cover of the night and hand in hand they started to make their way back to the basement.

One of them would catch the other staring every now and then and they would both grin, so bashful. They didn't say a word; they just kept on walking until Angie stopped in the main lobby, pulling at Peggy's hand.

"Is something wrong?"

Angie smiled at the unrestrained concern, the air of caution Peggy regarded her with. "No, I just need to do something, we need to."

Before Peggy could ask what it was Angie had unlocked the front door and dragged her into the pouring rain and howling wind.

Peggy had been buzzing with warmth, with the lingering feeling of Angie's skin on her own and the freezing drops of rain threatened to wash it all away. "Angela Martinelli you must be certifiably insane. What are we doing out here?"

She looked at her for a moment, indecisive, debating if she should say what she wanted to. Once she had gathered the courage she let it all out quickly. "I've always wanted to be kissed on the street in the pouring rain and English I know it's stupid. I know. But I imagine I'll never have the chance to do this again out in the open in the big city with someone I think I might just love."

Her eyes widened and she felt like a complete fool. She hadn't meant to finish it off like that but after a night like theirs, in the pouring rain, all alone, the words just felt so natural. And Peggy stared back, eyes wider, rain dripping down her face, making everything blurry and cold, everything but the wild fire that raged inside her.

"Peggy, I-"

"Don't you dare take it back."

Peggy watched Angie watch her. She watched the way Angie's eyebrows furrowed in disbelief, the way they rose in shock as she processed the words, and the way she frowned as she attempted to figure out what to say next. But before she could get a word out there was a hand pulling at her collar and Peggy looked absolutely mortified.

Just like that they were dragged into the lobby and set in front of a seething Mrs. Fry, half asleep and slippers soaked from the pouring rain. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. Instead she pushed them into her office and glared at them, hard.

Peggy tried her best to stand with some dignity, she straightened her soaked clothing and stood clasping her hands in front of her. Angie still looked fairly bewildered by it all but that didn't stop the small giggle that escaped.

Mrs. Fry took the opportunity to round on her. "Do you think this is funny Miss Martinelli? Is this a game to you? Worst of all you pulled Miss Carter into your wicked games. What madness possessed you to venture out into a storm like this, against my direct orders?"

The way she stood up straight, all composure and class proved she could play any role. "Why Mrs. Fry, it was the most powerful sort of madness there is."

"And what would that be?"

"Love Mrs. Fry, love."

Her gasp was audible as her eyes narrowed "You were off to find the young man that gave you that rose, weren't you?"

Angie nodded gravely. "That's right, I had to make sure he weathered the storm alright, Peggy here tried to stop me but I wouldn't have it."

Peggy's hands flew over her mouth to stifle the laughter that was about to make its way out and she watched eyes wide as Angie gave her a small wink.

"Angela Martinelli I never expected this degree of foolishness from you."

"I know Mrs. Fry, I know. But what can you do when you think you've found the love that will last you a lifetime?"

Before Mrs. Fry could begin her discourse on the dangers of love and the silliness of young women Peggy answered instead.

"Nothing. There's nothing you can do besides throw caution to the wind and hang on for dear life."

She said it casually enough that Mrs. Fry only shook her head in disapproval, but Angie understood. She turned so fast to look at her she almost snapped her neck in the process. The way Peggy smiled at her was so reckless it bordered on sinful and it was Peggy's turn to wink before facing front again, poised as could be.

It wasn't a grand declaration of affection, of love, but Angie understood and it was more than enough. Even as Mrs. Fry told them they would no longer have a home at the Griffith due to their antics she grinned like a fool because she had Peggy Carter, and that would always be enough.


	10. Where You Lead

Peggy Carter was used to leaving in a hurry, but she certainly wasn't used to being kicked out. However, without a doubt, it had all been worth it. It had been one of the strangest, and consequently best nights of her life. It was all she could think about as she packed the last of her belongings. Angie sat on the bed next to her, just watching and smiling.

As she zipped up her suitcase Peggy looked up and met Angie's curious, riveting gaze. "I'm sorry for getting us kicked out,"

Angie smiled, what could easily be considered her most mischievous smile. "Don't take all the credit Peg, I did help get us kicked out."

"Yes, but I'm the agent I should have heard her or perhaps seen her coming."

"Well English, let's not forget you were a little distracted." Her smile, her eyes, they were so warm. You could almost see the memory of that night replaying in her head, all the love, all the adoration, it was there on display. "Besides, it was worth it."

Peggy nodded, because it was. She hadn't had anything, anyone in her life with such value for so long. It was terrifying and lovely all at once, absolutely exhilarating. Angie was precious and dear lord she was worth it.

Angie stood and picked up a newspaper emphatically, along with a red pen. "Besides, now we get to do some apartment hunting together. Very domestic of us huh?"

She shook her head, making light of bad situations was Angie's specialty and that would certainly be useful. Peggy walked up behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist. They were so close that Angie's whole being seemed to wash over her. Angie was a rainstorm in the Spring, she was a blizzard in the dead of Winter, she was the heat of Summer and the peace of Fall. Peggy took the paper in her other hand, scanning the ads before finally pointing to one.

"I'll get off work early today, if you can also. We can start our search right here."

Angie shivered at having a woman like Peggy Carter so close, at the way her voice was so soft and yet so in control, so commanding. "Sure, sounds like a plan."

"Perfect." With that she gave her waist a squeeze, laid a soft kiss on her cheek, grabbed her briefcase and was out the door, a whirlwind, that's what she was all right.

It was close to four when they finally met up at the first apartment. Angie stood leaning against the building, calm and cool as could be. She watched in amusement as Peggy came scurrying over, graceful even in her tardiness.

She smoothed out her clothing and took a few breaths to compose herself, and just like that she was beauty, grace, maybe even miss United States. "I'm sorry I'm late I got-"

Angie held up a hand, she could finally understood and boy did it feel good. "That's alright English, I get it." And she did, she finally did.

"Shall we then?"

Angie's nod was all the encouragement she needed to knock on the door. The young woman that answered to show them into the prospective apartments was timid, quiet, and so very unsure. She ushered them up the stairs, unlocked two doors and left without a single word.

Together they stepped into one of the rooms, and it was, well it was tight. Angie sat on the bed, which resulted in a loud, extremely loud squeak and a bout of laughter.

"Looks like the beds have built in alarms. With squeakin' like this a gal could never do anything 'unbecoming' without the whole world knowin' it."

"Angie." Peggy attempted to silence her with the pointed whisper, she could already feel the color rising to her cheeks.

"You gotta take these things into consideration Peg, I'm just thinkin' ahead afterall."

Peggy shook her head as she attempted to pace around the apartment. It was small however, so small a mere two strides could get her across the room and that simply wouldn't be enough for the level of stress she had to pace out on a daily basis. She needed her pacing room more than most anything else.

After watching Peggy pace back and forth at least fifty times Angie chimed in again. "Besides, for the most part I already mentally live in a closet, I don't think I wanna physically live in one also."

It was a joke only they could truly understand and appreciate and there was something about that which made it even funnier. It was so funny that Peggy stood there cackling like mad, gripping the counter to steady herself while Angie looked on, perplexed.

She wiped at a tear that had escaped during her partially manic episode before unfolding the newspaper section with apartment listings and reading them over once more. "You're right though."

"'Course I'm right."

Peggy looked up over the newspaper to see Angie sitting on the bed staring at everything around her in a glossy sort of wonder; perhaps she was imagining a future. Perhaps that sort of thing could be dangerous, but who was she to stop her.

"Off to see the next one then?"

Angie stood and took her hand for the slightest moment, before giving a small nod. To live was such an awfully big adventure, and to live with Peggy Carter, well she was having the time of her life.

It took about half an hour to reach the next apartment listing and it all went downhill from there. Four apartments later and their last chance looked promising, it really did. The woman that showed them in was boisterous, very confident in herself and her residence. It seemed perfect, until Peggy heard it.

It was a strange sort of noise, so soft. She scanned the room and couldn't find the source, it had to be coming from inside, it had to be. "Angie do you hear that?"

Angie closed the cupboard she was inspecting and turned around, quizzical. "Hear what?"

"That noise, it's soft like, well I don't quite know."

The young waitress closed her eyes and listened hard for a moment before opening them back up and returning to the cupboard. "Nothing to hear Peg."

"I'm telling you Angie I hear it." She sounded muffled and so Angie turned around once more and found Peggy on her hands and knees searching under the bed and she stifled the laughter that was threatening to bubble over.

Her voice was gentle, teasing. "English, I think you're losing it."

Peggy stood then and brushed off her shirt. She refused to accept that she was wrong because she could hear it; it just kept getting louder and louder, practically taunting her.

"I'm not losing it Angie, I swear something is making a noise in here."

"Did you check the closet?"

Peggy just stared, because, yes, that would probably be a wise idea. If you were looking for something hidden a closet would be a typical place to hide. And why hadn't she thought of it? Together they walked toward the closet and when Peggy opened the door, well they reacted quite differently.

"Dear lord."

She was right, something was making the noise. That something was a tiny puppy, which sat there staring up at them, practically mewling. How one lists an apartment without realizing there is a tiny animal in one of the closets she would never know. She reached into her pocket ready to move on to another listing, or at least run out the door.

But when she went to grab Angie's hand she wasn't there. Instead she had dropped herself right onto the floor, and just like Peggy the little creature was drawn to her. He climbed right onto her lap, licked her face and her laughter traveled all through the room and it was glorious.

This could only lead to one thing, one very bad, no good thing. "Angie, no."

The puppy continued to walk all over her like a jungle gym and she looked up at Peggy real hard. "Come on Peg, you're gonna leave this poor little guy here to what, die?"

The puppy was small; he couldn't have been more than ten pounds, probably not even that heavy yet. His legs were stumpy and his tiny curled tail wagged and wagged in a mad sort of excitement. His little black ears flopped over and his face seemed to smile although it was all scrunched up. It was a pug, a snorting, pitch-black pug.

She refused to be swayed by the begging eyes she was met with in both the little creature and Angie; she absolutely refused. "Angie, we're just as homeless as the little bloke, besides he's not even trained-"

Before she could finish the thought he used his little legs to climb off Angie and he huffed and puffed his way over to Peggy and stood right in front of her, then he sat. And honest to God if he had better control of his limbs he may have saluted her. She looked at the little guy, then she looked at Angie whose grin already resembled that of a proud mama.

Peggy rubbed at her temples. Is this what domesticity was? Who knew it all moved so quickly. "We couldn't find a place before, having this guy makes it impossible."

Angie jumped up then and hugged Peggy tight before running around the room celebrating with the befuddled little animal. She got him so excited he peed right there on the floor and that stopped Angie in her tracks. She looked at Peggy, sheepish. "We'll work on that once, well, if we get settled."

"I have a friend that might be able to give us a hand." Peggy had waited. She truly had. This was not something she wanted to do but the pup was the nail in the coffin. It would have to be done. It was time to cash in the favors owed to her.

Angie perked up at that, she looked at her, eyebrow raised "You don't say?"

Peggy shrugged. It wasn't something she wanted to do but she used the phone and gave Jarvis a ring to make sure Howard would be home. The phone rang for a minute, meaning Jarvis was busy with one of Howard's task and so she waited.

"He needs a name." Angie mouthed it quietly, making sure the person on the other end of the receiver wouldn't hear along with the woman who managed the apartments.

Peggy watched the little pup curiously running in a circle chasing its own tail looking absolutely baffled as to why he couldn't catch it. She smiled, this would be good. "Howard"

Angie looked a bit skeptical, her eyebrows narrowed and she looked at the puppy and then back at Peggy. "How did ya get Howard of all names?"

She shrugged, non-committal "Reminds me of a friend."

It was all Angie needed. She scooped the puppy up and looked him right in the eye. "Little Howard it is then."

The trip to Howard Stark's was short, but it felt long with all the trouble little Howard had been causing. He was already living up to his name. As they walked up to the mansion Angie could barely close her gaping mouth and she couldn't hide the shock.

"What kind of friend is this Peg?"

She didn't want to say it; she hated the fact that they were there. "A friend from work, Howard Stark is the name."

Angie turned, looking at her incredulously. "THE Howard Stark, you're friends with the Howard Stark? Why didn't we drop by sooner?"

Peggy knocked on the door leveling the far too excited girl with a reluctant glare. She would see, they always saw. "It's far better to have Stark owe you than the other way around."

Before Angie could reply the door flew open with none of Jarvis' typical grace so Peggy wasn't surprised it was Howard Stark himself who had come to greet them. He must have been waiting in glee for the unexpected visit.

That impish grin was still cemented on his face. It seemed to never leave. Infuriating. "Ah Peggy Carter, and looks like you brought a hot date too."

The way his eyes roamed over Angie made Peggy want to murder him then and there. Forget having a place to live, it wasn't worth suffering through that kind of behavior. Before she could appropriately get her hands around his neck little Howard decided to jump out of Angie's bag and plop onto the floor.

The thump tore Howard's eyes from Angie for a moment as he examined the little being sprawled on his tile. He squatted to stare at the creature more closely. "And who's this little guy?"

It was the only revenge she would get so Peggy's answered with immense satisfaction. "That's Howard, or Howard Jr. I suppose."

He looked at the goofy little pug then back up at the two women. His laugh was a tad uncomfortable and his grin faltered for a second. "You named a dog after me, not sure if I should be honored or insulted."

Peggy just gave him a sweet smile before grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him away. "Howard may I talk with you about cashing in some favors you owe me?"

He looked down at the death grip his arm was stuck in and realized he didn't have much of a choice in the matter, so instead he looked to Angie. "Sure. Sweetheart you and your animal friend can make yourself at home, just call for Jarvis if you need anything."

Angie gave him a grateful glance, she didn't seem bothered by the objectification. After all she dealt with men like that day after day in the diner, it was nothing new. But it incensed Peggy to no end and as she pulled him away her body was tense, voice sharp.

"Do not call her that."

He took his arm away rubbing the spot that would undoubtedly have a bruise. "Loosen up Peg, let your friend have a little fun."

She took a step back, staring at him hard with arms crossed. "We aren't here to discuss fun."

"Of course, there's always time for that later. So why did you come a knockin', any news on the thieves?"

He looked hopeful, as if he had been worrying. For Howard to be worrying, well that couldn't mean anything good. "Not quite, the matter is a bit more personal."

"This is gonna be good." In an instant any worry drained from his body and that maddening smile was back in place as he waited, anxious.

It took much more effort than she would have that to unclench her jaw and force the words out. "Angie and I seem to have found ourselves without any place to stay and it's my fault entirely. And until I can find-"

Howard didn't wait another moment. His smile had expanded to a truly monumental size and he held up both hands to stop her. ""Peggy, don't say another word."

"But-"

"No, No, No."

"Howard."

"You will live right here."

That grin of his made her anxious, how excited he was as he said it. This was what she needed but dear lord was it what she wanted? "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

He practically bounced around the room, beaming. "Why it's a great idea, I haven't had a better one in ages, and let's not forget I am a genius."

Her sigh was loud, very loud and quite exasperated. " I'm not sure I'll maintain my sanity here."

He stopped his bouncing and tried his hardest to be sincere. "You're desperate Peg and I owe you fifty times over, it's the least I could do. Besides I don't stay here that often."

She looked up from her frustrations; perhaps it could work, somehow. "Really?"

"I'm always on business and I have another place here in New York, this will be yours for as long as you need it."

"Howard that's really very-" Peggy wasn't used to thanking Howard, it had always been the other way around and it was hard, hard to accept his generosity, but she had to.

He shook his head, he understood. He understood Peggy better than almost anyone, almost. "Not another word Peggy. Besides, maybe being close to where the crime happened will help too."

"Thank you Howard." She said it quietly, sincerely, under it all he was a true friend.

He just shrugged, it wasn't a second thought to him, and saying yes was natural. "What's money worth if you can't use it to help a friend every now and then?"

She looked at him then, long and hard as they walked out of the room. Perhaps she underestimated Howard. After all there was a side to him she didn't get to see very often, a side of such genuine respect and care.

He gave her a little shove as they walked; the whole prospect had gotten him quite excited. "I can't wait to tell your friend the good news."

All thoughts of his genuine side disappeared as she gave him a shove back, or rather a check into the nearest wall. "Your generosity will not stop me from maiming you should you put a single hand on her."

"We'll see Peg." He just bounced right off the wall and gave her his signature smirk, the one he used to mask very real fear when around Agent Carter.

They walked through the rooms but Angie and Howard Jr. were nowhere to be found, in fact they ran into Jarvis before finding either of them. It was Howard who asked where Angie was because he could not last a moment without being incredibly insufferable.

"She's in the garage sir, she said she wanted to take a look at the cars."

Peggy and Howard turned to each other in a very similar state of shock. They walked together down into the garage only to find Angie next to one of his model cars, with the hood up as she inspected the engine, and the little pug frolicking around the room.

Howard cocked his head to the side, now this piqued his interest. "Your friend a mechanic or something Peg?"

She chose to ignore the fascination in his tone, instead she watched the young woman as she worked. "Last I knew she was a waitress and hopeful Broadway star."

"Hopeful star!" Now that he knew how to work with. Full swagger in effect he walked up to the enthralling young woman, voice steady and light. " I can make you a star you know."

She took a moment to close the hood of the car. She gave him a smile, sweet as candy before replying. "I think I got that all under control sweetheart."

As she sauntered by all he could do was watch. Peggy Carter had found a woman that was something else, not necessarily surprising. Peggy had to smile at the confidence Angie exuded, that was until she saw the way Howard was eying the waitress, then she had to try hard not to be sick.

Angie joined Peggy on the stairs, leaning in close to whisper. "So what's up Peg, we got a home or should I snatch a cardboard box before we go?"

She chuckled at that, always making light of the gravest situations. "Howard has been kind enough to let us stay here, dog and all."

"You're not pullin' my leg are you?"

Howard answered for her from his spot near the car. "No she's not. And I'll be around for a while to help get you acquainted." He gave a suggestive little wiggle of the eyebrows and his voice was dripping with innuendo.

Peggy was fuming, absolutely fuming but Angie just stared back at him, her voice quite frank. "And I'll be around to help you fix up these cars, they could use a little work."

It was one thing for Howard to be rejected but it was entirely new territory to have any of his handiwork questioned. It made him trip over his words and Peggy laughed loud and clear, all the while Angie smiled because she had caused the charming laughter.

Peggy put a gentle hand on Angie's back as they walked up the stairs together and she spoke to her softly, laced with admiration. "I never knew you had such knowledge of cars."

Angie gave her a shy smile, leaning in toward her. "I picked up a few things here and there English, there's lots you don't know about me."

Howard stood rooted in his spot watching them go with Howard Jr. sitting at his side. The way they walked together, so close, it almost seemed like…but it couldn't be. He shook his head and looked down at his new little friend.

"So it's just you and me buddy."

Just like that the pup gave him one last glance before scuttling up the stairs after his new mothers leaving Howard to contemplate the wild ride he had just gotten on and question how his luck never seemed to run out.


	11. She's Not There

Two weeks. It had been two whole weeks of Howard eyeing Angie every chance he got, making moves on her in the most crude ways possible, and spending far too much time with her in that garage working on God knows what. It had been two weeks of constant infuriation. Between Howard's unwanted advances and her inability to get anywhere in the office with Howard's case, Peggy was standing on a very precarious edge.

When she arrived home from the office that night she was tired, no she was completely exhausted, drained body and soul. She needed someone to ease her tension and calm her nerves. She needed Angie and so the wet swipe she felt at her ankle wasn't necessarily what she had in mind.

Little Howard had grown to respect her, adore Angie, and regard Howard as a total fool that could easily be taken advantage of, not necessarily shocking. The dog had a keen sense for emotions in the home he must have felt her tension because he scurried off, probably to find his best companion Jarvis, after offering his little attempt at lifting her spirits.

"Angie?" She didn't mean to sound angry but being greeted by large, dark and empty rooms didn't help to lift her moods, not on trying days like these, not when she was ready to implode or break down all at once.

When her calls were met with only silence she decided not to push. Instead she went upstairs, prepared for bed and laid down. Sleep could cure all ills and she was sick. The fact that her and Angie had separate rooms, to keep up appearances, only made her sicker. Sleeping alone wasn't as comforting as it had once been.

It could have been thirty minutes, perhaps an hour later but Peggy hadn't fallen asleep and she could feel the worried eyes on her back and she knew what had to come next.

"Peggy?" It was soft and unsure, just like Angie as she stood in the doorway of the darkened room.

It took a moment of contemplation but she sat up and faced Angie in the dark, and Angie took it as her cue to turn on a few lights and shut the door.

"When did you get home?"

Peggy's jaw was clenched tighter than she realized and a strange sort of anger was eating at her, anger that has somewhat explainable origins but has risen to unexplainable heights. "A little while ago."

"You didn't come find me?" She wasn't hurt by it, the question was just tinted with a slight hint of worry.

"I figured you were busy with Howard." The jealousy that made its way into the sentence was completely ludicrous but she couldn't help it, she just couldn't.

"English-" There was a sense of pure pity and disbelief in the way she said it, only a shadow of the normal teasing that accompanied the nickname.

Peggy had embarrassed herself enough for the night and she didn't need it. "Angie I'm tired, and it's fine. We'll talk in the morning."

"We'll talk now." Angie was unrelenting; there was no question in the statement. S he could be just as demanding, just as commanding as her professional counterpart

"Angie there's nothing to talk about." It was a feeble attempt at deflection but the sort of rage Peggy had been harboring tends to make a person tired.

Angie gently sat on the bed behind her and delicately laid her hands on Peggy's taut shoulders, stiff and aching with the stress that was constantly biting at her. She began to massage the strained muscles and Peggy tried to shrug it off, she tried to put up her walls but she was drained, and her muscles ached for that touch

"There's always something to talk about with you." It was soft, and sweet and it was said with a mix of awe and exasperation. It was nearly impossible to read Peggy Carter, there were just too many words, to many lines to try and read between.

"Not tonight."

Her sigh was audible but Angie was a most determined young woman and would not be denied. Her oddly steady hands continued to soothe Peggy's aching bones and she trailed tender kisses down her neck and across her shoulders.

Her voice was a whisper, but Peggy could feel it running across her skin. "You shouldn't worry about Howard"

Just hearing the name stopped any relaxation and she was tense again against Angie's trying hands. She didn't turn around. Instead she stared straight ahead. "The way he looks at you, the way he talks to you Angie."

"I know" It was quiet, afraid to rupture the shaky calm that had filled the room. Soothing fingers ran up and down Peggy's back.

But Peggy wouldn't have it. She turned around then and backed up to give herself some distance. Her eyes were hard as steel and her voice was tight. "You know but you're always with him, always working with him on some secret project.

Angie just shook her head and she made sure her voice firm. She would let Peggy have the physical space she needed for the conversation but she had to understand. "Peg, you should know better than anyone that I can't let the inappropriate behavior of a man stop me from doing what I want to do, what I like to do, and what I'm good at."

Angie was right, of course. She was right and she was reasonable all the while Peggy was the exact opposite. Her shoulders slumped and she looked simply beat. "I can't stand the way he treats you, like a challenge, a conquest to be had."

"So tell him." It took Angie a moment of contemplation, biting her lip and staring hard at her hands before she had the fortitude to say it.

"Angie." It shocked her. It wasn't that the thought hadn't crossed her mind, it had every single time he would give Angie a once over, but still the idea of letting Howard know about what they had made her uneasy.

"You said you were proud Peg, and Howard will understand." She wasn't pushing, not for her own sake, not for pride, but for Peggy's peace of mind.

"I'm not hesitant because of that. He'll be worse when he knows about the two of us, you know his mind, you know how he thinks."

Angie smiled at that. Yes, Howard would tease yes, would be crude, but it could all be in good fun. She took Peggy's hand and laid a blazing kiss on her palm, then her wrist, and then her lips before replying.

"At least we'll face the jokes together, besides then we can stop pretending and just share a room already."

Peggy's face burned along with her insides. The way Angie looked at her, the mischief, the heat, well it should be considered criminal. "I'll tell him."

Angie just nodded. It was something Peggy had to do for herself. She would never be able to rest while Howard thought he could have what was hers. No matter what she said otherwise Peggy had a possessive side and it was something else.

"Tomorrow morning maybe, you have plans for the rest of the night." The grin was subtle, sly, invigorating.

She had one eyebrow raised and her voice was low, a daunting sort of whisper. "Do I?"

The next morning Peggy almost hated to admit it but she was sore. Angie had kept her up late and even though she was an agent in peak condition her endurance was no match for Angie's spirit. She sat down gingerly at the table to drink her coffee and begin her morning scan of the newspaper. It had become customary for her to wake up before everyone, 5 am the latest, and sit at the table with a cup of coffee, a newspaper, and Howard Jr. snoring at her side.

When Angie came down an hour later and gave her the smallest wink she couldn't help the warmth that spread throughout her body, pushing against her cheeks. After nights with Angie she was always buzzing with a heart lifting warmth.

Howard stumbled into the room next, bleary eyed and foolish as ever. Even in his exhaustion he managed to sound aggravating as hell. "Morning Peggy, Angie."

The way he said her name, the way he looked at her immediately cooled all the warmth that had been circulating inside Peggy. And while Angie allotted him a small smile in reply Peggy just stared hard at her newspaper. "Howard."

Her indifference didn't deter him, he just smiled before sliding to stand right next to Angie at the counter. Peggy held herself back, even as he put a gentle hand on Angie's arm Peggy just grabbed her newspaper tighter, content to stare daggers at the back of his head. Content to contain her fury until he did the one thing he should not have done.

It was the way his hand moved to the small of her back, and slowly began to inch lower and lower. That was it, that was all Peggy Carter could take, all she would allow herself to take.

He heard it. Howard heard what sounded like a bullet whiz right past the left of his head and he figured he must have been wrong until he saw the tiny hole in the wall and smelled the distinct powder burning.

Howard and Angie both spun around to stare at her. Angie looked equal parts bewildered and turned on, while Howard just looked utterly terrified. "What the hell Peg!?"

She holstered her weapon and sat down delicately, taking the paper back into her hands. "Howard."

He stared at her harder, incredulous "Why did you almost SHOOT me?"

She stared right back, gripping the newspaper hard, her knuckles turning white and her insides burning red. " If I had wanted to shoot you I would have. And I wasn't joking when I said I would maim you."

It took a moment for it to all click and he had the decency to look embarrassed for a moment. It was no longer enough and so Peggy set down the paper, with a bit too much force, and unlocked her jaw. "Howard, we are going to have a talk."

He was afraid, that much was clear. He looked to Angie for help but she just looked back at Peggy, picked up her pocketbook and began her timely departure. "I'd love to stay and chat with ya but early shift and all."

She grabbed one of the muffins off the plate and on her way out gave Peggy's arm a squeeze. It was soft, subtle, only a moment but it cooled Peggy to a certain extent.

Timidly he sat down across from her and waited but she kept her eyes down and mouth shut leaving him to prod her further. "Peg?"

She looked back up at him and her eyes gave her away. She was angry, hesitant, worried, and furious all at once. "I told you not to touch her."

He smiled because if this was all it was about he could easily get past it. Peggy had never approved of his adventures with women, but she had always gotten past it. "Look Peg, I understand she's your friend but-"

"You don't understand." She cut him off just like that and it was quiet but sure. Her voice shook but she wasn't afraid. She said it with such conviction and he knew then that he truly didn't understand.

"Peggy?"

"She's not just my friend."

"Well, what are ya, sisters or something?"

"Howard please." She was trying hard not to lose her composure. Her knuckles were white and the newspaper was ripping at the edges she had crumpled in her fists.

He had an inkling of what she meant, he had seen it, felt it before but he had to push. He had to hear her say it. "Come on Peg."

She finally set the newspaper down and laid her hands flat on the table, pushing against it hard in an attempt to steady herself. "We're far more than friends Howard, we, well we're together." She tripped all over her words and he stared back at her like it wasn't clear and it had to be clear. " I think I might, I quite like her is what I'm trying to say."

He smiled that insufferable smile shocking at the burden the way her shoulders straightened with a burden lifted he hadn't even known she was carrying. It was surprising, almost shocking, but not entirely unexpected.

"So she's your girl?"

She just shook her head at his ability to be consistently cause aggravation. "I'm not quite in the business of owning women Howard."

Then his smile was genuine and his voice was soft. "So she's your best gal?"

Peggy mellowed then all at once because for once Howard had gotten it completely right. "Yes, she is."

He just nodded like he completely understood and the way he took it all in stride was astounding so Peggy had to ask. "You don't think it's strange, after Steve and all?"

After getting to truly know her, Angie made perfect sense after Steve. Her tenacity, her wit, her old and golden soul. "She may not have his physical parts but she has the mental ones and what's more than that?"

And it was astonishing to hear Howard speak so beautifully, with so much sense and such genuine affection. Maybe no one else could understand but he did and that was a sign of a better future to come. "I didn't expect-"

"Me to understand? Come on Peg, I'm a genius, how many times do I have to tell you?" He laughed that laugh of his and he was happy for his friend. He was happy that Angie had come into her life at just the right moment, happy that she had finally let herself live.

"There are many geniuses who are also absolute fools."

He nodded in agreement, he knew a good many of them and then for a moment he was serious. "You shoulda told me sooner."

She shrugged, non-committal. "I did warn you."

He leveled her with a bit of a stare, and he tried to make her understand. "Yes, but you didn't **tell **me."

And for the first time in a long time she looked vulnerable in the way she almost folded into herself for the briefest second, the wavering of her voice "I was afraid it may have been an issue."

He looked shocked and released a laugh that ran wild throughout the house. "An issue, it's a bonus!"

All she could do was shake her head in a disapproval that had become routine. How could a man be so lovable one moment and so aggravating the next?

"You truly are insufferable." With that she stood up and threw a much less threatening biscuit at his head to stifle his unrelenting laughter before grabbing her briefcase, bidding Jarvis a good day and heading off to work.

Work had been far more infuriating, far more sickening than usual that day. It wasn't simply the paperwork or offhand comments, no today it was truly disturbing news. Peggy found her way into a top priority meeting, the topic of which had unsettled her. Thompson, Sousa and the other most competent agents were discussing a string of recent murders in the city, strange murders and the strange things stolen from the victims. She couldn't help feeling it had to be connected to the attempted break in at Stark's residence.

"Carter, do you need anything, this is a meeting for select Agents"

Before she could reply, or possibly punch him in the face she managed to compose herself. It certainly was work just to be at work. "I just need your lunch orders."

Of course he was completely satisfied, happy even with that reasoning. In his mind that was Peggy's place in the office, the nanny. She had gotten tired of being angry about it and instead used it to her advantage. She took the lunch run as an opportunity to stop into the diner.

Angie was scurrying around the diner at warp speed with an unfathomable amount of plates in her hands and all up her arms but that didn't stop her from freezing in her spot to greet Peggy with a surprised smile as she walked in.

"English, didn't expect you in here today."

"Angie." It was Peggy's first genuine smile of the afternoon and it was such a relief.

"Sit down, you want the usual?" She asked it as she went back into the kitchen to drop off her empty plates and pick up another batch of full ones.

"No, I'm afraid I don't have long, I'm on a lunch run for the boys."

Angie dropped off the food at her tables before coming behind the counters and leaning in close, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You're on a lunch run? Aren't you an agent just like them?"

Peggy just shrugged. It was hard to explain how sexism had become so engrained in certain people's minds that it was practically second nature, no matter the woman's qualifications. "You'll have to let them know, it seems they don't quite understand the concept."

All Angie could do was shake her head at that, some men had the minds of boys and Peggy was ahead of her time. The thought of foolish boys reminded her of the morning and she was almost afraid to ask it, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"How'd the talk with Howard go?"

"I told him, about us." She attempted to sound nonchalant but a certain amount of anxious excitement slipped in also.

Angie's smile was a mile wide and she sighed, letting her shoulders drop as she relaxed. "Thank you Peg."

She just shrugged it off although she did feel a certain sense of growing pride inside. "You don't have to thank me."

Angie stared at her hard smile still intact, "Maybe I don't have to but I want to. It's not an easy thing to do after all."

Peggy nodded because it was true, nothing like that could ever be easy. Secrets always demanded to be told but somehow it was hard to get them out. "But it had to be done."

"You think?"

"Well I may have murdered the man had I seen him touch you one more time." She said it casually but there was a real threat somewhere deep inside that joke.

"You're a real charmer English."

"Seems I was charming enough for you." She said it slyly, with a partially satisfied and partially proud grin coloring her face.

Angie chuckled at the comeback that was far too true but before she could reply a customer was demanding a refill. "Sorry Peg."

She stood then, her day brightened and straightened her outfit. "It's quite alright, I've got to be on my way also, but I'll see you tonight."

Angie whizzed by shooting that smile of hers, she said it softly like it was their own little secret "It's a date."

She stayed late at the office that night. She had to. Attempting to gather all the Intel on the recent murder cases without causing too much of a stir was a struggle, but others left as the night wore on and it became easier. She made her way to one of the filing rooms and began to pore over the papers.

The victims had all been wealthy individuals and the murders were the work of a professional that much was obvious. But what work did they have in New York, why here? The victims were killed for their contacts, addresses, and they all seemed to lead back to Howard Stark. Whoever the killer was wanted information on him, his schedule, his security set up, and most importantly when he would be out.

After all that is when it would be best to rob him, to try and finish the mission they had started weeks ago. A knock on the door made her jump out of her skin and she quickly put the files away before opening the door. It was Sousa, always a late worker, a hard worker.

"Agent Carter, you have a call. It's Howard, Howard Stark."

He seemed wary, like he wanted more information. Howard calling was strange so she left Sousa there and made her way back to her desk. As she put the phone to her ear she could almost hear it in Howard's breathing, uneven, shaky, afraid.

It was soft and broken and full of regret that could never be gotten rid of. He sounded weary, rattled and he needed help, they all did.

"Peggy I'm so sorry."


	12. Ain't No Sunshine

There was a ringing in her ears threatening to tear her head apart when she finally got off the phone with Howard. Agent Sousa was a few feet in front of her desk, staring at her like she had gone mad. His mouth was moving and he must have been asking what was wrong but she couldn't hear him.

All she could hear in the back of her mind was Angie saying, "It's a date" with that charming smile. Another date she would never get to have. Everything was blurring in front of her she refused to admit it was the tears in her eyes that caused it.

She threw all the files she would need into her briefcase before brushing past Sousa, through the doors and out of the building. Thunder only happened when it was raining and as she stepped into the darkened streets it was pouring, and thunder cracked overhead. It was a storm that wouldn't let up, that much she knew.

By the time she got back home it was nearing eleven and all the lights in the surrounding houses were out. Everything was dark and it was disturbingly appropriate. As she walked up the driveway she could see Howard outside, leaning on the door, waiting for her. He was white as a ghost, scared. He moved toward her as she approached, speaking gingerly.

"Peggy-."

In a matter of seconds she had him pinned against the door and her voice was low, dangerous. "How could you let this happen Howard?"

"I-." Her arm was cutting off his airway and he knew he deserved it, he wanted to die right then and there, that was better than disappointing his closest friend.

"I thought you had the best security in New York. I thought it was safe here." She had meant to sound angry but she sounded more afraid than anything as her arm dropped and she took a step back.

"It was Peg, I could have sworn it was." He was desperate, like if he said it enough it could be true and it could change the past. But time wasn't relative and the history couldn't be altered.

"If it was so safe how did someone manage to break in, steal your inventions and-" It hurt, the words seared her insides as they made their way out and she couldn't look at him as she finished

"- and take Angie as well."

"I don't know Peggy."

"That's not enough Howard, you have to know." Her voice broke as she pushed the words out. He had to know because she didn't, she didn't understand. She had kept Angie close, she had tried her hardest and still she was taken, she was gone.

"I'm sorry Peg, God I'm sorry."

"Your apologies won't bring her back will they?" After asking the damning question she shoved the door open leaving Howard outside looking sorrier than ever, leaving him to question what he could have done differently, how he could have done better.

She knew it wasn't his fault, deep in her aching heart she knew but she couldn't' help it. She needed someone to blame, someone to blow up at so she didn't fall apart. She needed something to focus on and rage held her together.

She slammed the door to her room closed and sat on the bed, eyes closed, trying to focus on breathing. Who would have thought something so natural could become impossible? But she was suffocating in that room, on that bed, where her and Angie had been so close, where they may never be that close again.

The door creaked open sullenly and she rubbed at her temples warding off the inevitable migraine. "Howard not- Oh, Mr. Jarvis"

"Miss Carter." His voice was a soft caress, he knew when to be tender, he knew how to navigate Peggy Carter and so he dared to come closer.

"She's gone." The words slipped out of her mouth and they were drowned in hopelessness. She said it as if she had let down another love in her life. The words, the pattern of failure ripped her apart inside. That much was clear to see in her cold eyes that tried so hard not to betray her aching heart.

Jarvis knew better than anyone that he couldn't let her quit. If Agent Carter gave up there was no one who else who could save the love of her life. It had to be her. It had to be. And so he down beside her, looking down at the floor, voice low and pointed.

"Yes, but she has you to find her."

"And what if I can't, what if I'm too late?" She turned to face him and it was in pure desperation, she was pure desperation. She sounded unsure, hesitant, she sounded nothing like the agent she had always been.

He turned to her then and his voice was no longer gentle, it was determined, candid, he would not let them give up without a fight. "She's not the damsel in distress type Miss Carter, she's got fight in her."

She nodded slowly and finally the gravity of the whole situation washed over her as she was forced to accept it. Finally the tears broke through her barrier staggering and subtle because Angie's fight was one thing Peggy had always admired about her. It was one of the many things she had come to love.

"What if it's not enough fight?"

"She believed in you Miss Carter, she had faith in you and she will fight until you save her."

It was true, Angie was relentless and she wouldn't bow down to any brute. She was practically fearless, but she was fearless in part because she had Peggy. Now she was alone, and it couldn't be long until she was afraid.

Peggy rubbed at the back of her neck as the weight of Angie's world came crashing on her shoulders. She would not let anyone else slip out of her hands. She wiped away the tears and stood tall, bending down to give Jarvis a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Mr. Jarvis."

She just caught his small, confident smile as she hustled out of the room. She would have to be enough for Angie; she would have to be enough for her best gal that always gave it her all.

The first place to investigate was Angie's room, or rather the room Angie had spent many awkward nights pretending to sleep in before sneaking in to join Peggy in her room. The memories of those nights made Peggy laugh, a laugh laced with memories, and inevitable regret. They had been foolishly in love, and it was lovely to be foolish and in love.

"Angie what have they done with you?" It came out in a soft whisper as she scanned the room, looking under the bed, in the draws, and behind the furniture but there was nothing to indicate any sign of a struggle.

Howard's vault deep down in the basement was the next place to check for any clues. Peggy had a sinking feeling there would be nothing left there either, and she was right, there was nothing there to point to who could have committed the crime, or even how. It was as if they had walked right in and right out. It didn't make sense. The guards had been downed in seconds, lord knows how, and they couldn't remember a single thing.

She walked toward the escape exit they had used; a hole had been blown right into the brick that made up the side of the building and a tunnel had been dug to the surface, right by the street. She found nothing in the immediate area until she spotted a glint of metal on the ground. As she picked it up and held it in her hands it was familiar, far too familiar. The letters of Angie's name were etched into it, her nametag from the diner, it must have come off in the struggle. Angie had put up a fight.

Peggy's shaky hand came up to cover her mouth as the exclamation escaped her. "Dear God."

When she turned around Howard and Jarvis were behind her, watching as she inspected the area with the guards that had been so easily overtaken standing on watch. Howard still looked sorry as sin. "Peggy, I'm really-"

She put a hand up to silence him as she clutched the nametag in the other to help her remember what she stood to lose if she fell apart. Not that she didn't already have that etched in her heart.

"Save the apologies for if we fail. Right now we must act."

Howard straightened himself and for once he was ready to take orders, he would sacrifice everything he had, even himself for this cause, because Angela Martinelli and Peggy Carter needed each other, and he needed them.

"Of course, what do you need? What's next?"

"A team. We have to assemble a team. It can't just be you and I." It was true. As much as she would have liked to do it on her own, she couldn't sacrifice Angie's safety for her own pride, she would need help.

"Well, we could call the Howling Commandos, get 'em back together."

It wasn't a bad idea, she trusted those men more than most any but the thought of them spread out in the world and attempting to meet, the time it would take while Angie was God knows where, well it couldn't work. "That would be ideal, but there's not enough time."

"Well, do you have anyone else in mind?"

It was like every moment from the past few months had been leading up to it, and she had a clear picture in her mind of those that could be of the best assistance. She had been observing strangers for years, made acquaintances, made friends, and suddenly she would need to unite them as a team. Well, suddenly she would have to act a lot like the man, the Captain she had adored not long ago.

"I have a few options, now it's just time to rally the troops."

He looked at her for a moment, it was nearing midnight and the night was wearing on them all, it was clear to see in their ragged faces, skewed clothes, and tired glances. "Shouldn't we wait until tomorrow?"

The stare she gave him was one of animosity, she almost tore him apart right there on the spot. Her voice was biting and breaking all at once. "And if we find Angie dying shall it be you or I who tells her we wanted to be polite and wait until morning and that's why we failed to rescue her in time."

Just like that he grabbed Jarvis and his coat and they were out in the night piling into one of his many cars. Howard picked a car he and Angie had worked on for months, nursing it back to life. The engine roared and her spirit could almost be felt in it, there was no quit, there was no saying die. It was in that car they began the journey of assembling a team. A team that would make all the difference. A team that would not only rescue, but avenge Angie Martinelli.


	13. With A Little Help From My Friends

The car was large with two rows of three seats behind the driver and passenger and it hummed quietly as its headlights cut through the starless night. The silence was stifling and it was Jarvis who broke it with a question. "Where to Miss Carter?"

"The Griffith."

"The Griffith?" The shocked question came from Howard who had been relegated to the middle row much to his dismay as Peggy sat up front with Jarvis.

"Did I stutter Howard?" Her temper had become shorter than usual, her fuse was burning and it was only a matter of time before she blew.

"Well I like being there as much as the next man but how are upstanding young women going to help us?"

She shook her head at that, hadn't he realized by now that upstanding young women had the ability to change the world? He should have known better than most. "I have a feeling about one of them."

"What kind of feeling?"

"A Russian spy sort of feeling." It came out casually while the thought was anything but. Although the Griffith had been her home she was never off duty and she had come to observe that it was humanly impossible for any person to be as upstanding and spirited as Dottie Underwood. In fact that sort of attitude had to be instilled through specific and thorough training.

"Who just casually has a feeling like that?" Howard leaned forward to stare at Peggy in a wild sort of disbelief as he wondered if the stress was already getting to her.

"I suppose an American spy."

"Why would a Russian spy want to help us, help you?"

It was a reasonable question, one she had asked herself before and not been able to adequately answer. However in order to attain great rewards risks would have to be taken. Peggy simply saw Dottie Underwood as a risk that was absolutely necessary.

"I've been monitoring her. If she is indeed a spy she's not exactly with the Russians at the moment."

"She's defected?"

"She seems tired of government orders so perhaps she's open to other offers." She offered a shrug at his unconvinced glances, it would have to be enough for now.

"And if she's not a spy at all?"

She turned and gave him a startling smile in the dark, her voice heavy with the realization that should they fail she wouldn't have much else to lose. "I suppose it will be quite awkward then."

All he could do was nod and sit back in confusion. How she could so casually assume someone was a spy was beyond him, but then again she was the expert. It wasn't long before they pulled up to the Griffith, still glowing as a beacon of hope in the night.

Howard began to jump out of the car with far too much gusto before Peggy pushed him right back in closing the door tight. "You stay here. I'll handle this myself."

He had to frown at that; he was never one to miss out on possible female opportunity even in the face of adversity. Nonetheless he sat back down and began to badger Jarvis. It took a painstakingly long time but Peggy was able to sneak up through the back of the building and make her way to Dottie's door before knocking quietly.

"Peggy?" She had made no noise coming walking to, or opening the door and she looked far too awake to have been sleeping, far too alert for so late at night.

"You can drop the act Dottie." She said it frankly, she had no time for small talk nor did she enjoy it. She brushed past Dottie and into her room standing with arms crossed.

But Dottie was a professional, and she kept her positive demeanor. Her smile only grew painstakingly large, and that was her tell. "What do you mean by that?"

"I know you're a spy, most likely Russian, perhaps a trained assassin also. I've been watching you."

"Like what you see Agent Carter? I heard you were good, but I figured it was all talk. Guess not." Just like that she changed entirely. Her shoulders dropped as a sinful glint made its way into her eyes and her voice was biting. She looked relaxed, almost relieved at her cover being blown.

Peggy had to shrug at that, the Russians had her name and respected her abilities but the men in her own office still couldn't, unbelievable. "I have my moments."

Dottie pulled out a package of cigarettes lighting one quickly before leaning against the wall, staring right through the woman in front of her. "Are you here to arrest me, take me in for interrogation?"

"Well that depends."

That answer wasn't one she expected and she stood a little straighter, one eyebrow raised, interest piqued. "On what"

"I have a mission and I need assistance. Should you choose to accept it, you will remain free, albeit monitored." Although she needed the help and needed to tread lightly it was plain to see Dottie was the type that needed to be dominated, and from the start she would have to know Peggy was in charge.

"You're just going to trust little old me?" As the words came out her smile slowly but surely widened and her unbridled glee was anxiety inducing.

"No, I'm going to watch you and should you attempt to deceive me I will kill you." She said it and it was cold, emotionless, it was just business, and she meant it to stay that way.

It only took a moment of thought before Dottie had her jacket in hand and a cat like smile on her face. "Sounds like a fun weekend."

The answer caught Peggy off guard and with furrowed brows she tried to figure out the assassin's play. "That's it, that's all the convincing you needed?"

She shrugged quickly before brushing past Peggy to gather a few of her belongings. "All work and no play makes Jane a dull girl after all."

The way she said it made Peggy want to forget she needed her help entirely and just strangle her right then and there on the spot. But she couldn't, she had to be smart. Instead she opted for a shake of the head before opening the door.

"So what exactly is this mission?" It was a hushed whisper as they made their way through the darkened halls.

"A rescue."

"Of what?" The way Peggy flinched at the question, the locking of her jaw, the sparks in her eyes were the only tells Dottie needed. "Or who?"

"Does it matter?" It came out tightly, clipped, Peggy had given more of herself than she intended and she hated herself for it.

"Does to me." When silence was all that met her Dottie stopped in place arms crossed and waiting. Peggy rolled her eyes at what was essentially the female Howard Stark.

"Angie Martinelli, Apartment 3C, she's been taken, along with some of Howard Stark's inventions." She tried to say it mechanically, like she would with any other covert mission. She almost did it, it was almost completely professional except for the crack in her voice at the very end.

"Ah so we're rescuing you're girlfriend?" It rolled right off her tongue as she began to walk again, a sly grin on her face.

"How-?"

"You're not exactly subtle, **English.**" She hissed it and the nickname had none of its usual adoration or spirit and Peggy wanted to smack her right then and there but instead she grabbed the railing hard and walked down the stairs to the front of the building.

"What are you doing?"

"There's someone else here who can help us."

Once they made their way to the lobby they found Mrs. Fry standing on watch, papers strew on her desk and even Dottie was surprised by this move, one she certainly hadn't predicted. "You're recruiting the warden for your little team of avengers?"

Peggy refused to even dignify her with an answer before proceeding forward and Dottie let out a quiet sigh trailing after her, arms folded as they approached the desk just in time to see Mrs. Fry look up, reprimanding.

"Miss Carter if you are here to beg for another chance to reside at the Griffith I am sorry to inform you that my decision was absolutely final."

Dottie slapped a hand down on the desk. "Don't get your panties in a twist grandma she's not here for that." Mrs. Fry was taken aback at the young woman's change of demeanor and Peggy shot her a disapproving glare but she just smiled back, delighted.

Peggy stood tall, hands clasped in front of her just like she had during her initial interview to live at the Griffith. It seemed like ages ago. "You have keen observational skills, far superior to the average person. Your interrogation and interpretational skills are impeccable, you've had agents in the family?"

The statement as a whole seemed to shock Mrs. Fry further and also made her wary but she answered nonetheless, with a quiet gravity. "Yes my father was an agent, he taught me what I know now but-"

The admission was all Peggy needed to be sure, her wild hunch had been right and she could move ahead to the pleading stage. "I need your help Mrs. Fry."

"What in the world have you gotten yourself into Miss Carter?" Her plea was just genuine, just desperate enough to truly worry the older woman.

"It will take time to explain, but Angie's been kidnapped, along with inventions that could harm many people." Peggy cursed herself for the way her voice wavered when she said Angie's name and the pause she had to take.

"Angie Martinelli's been taken?" The care Mrs. Fry held for every woman who had ever resided at the Griffith, especially one as spirited as Angie was etched onto her face. "How can I help?"

Despite the situation Peggy had to smile. It was the middle of the night, the woman was caught off guard by people she didn't even truly know, but she cared, she truly did. "I need the greatest minds in the city to help track her down, and you're one of the best I know."

Dottie's impish grin returned and she laid a hand over her heart. "I never knew I was so special."

Peggy and Mrs. Fry simultaneously shot her a glare before the determined young woman looked to her elder with one last plea. "Please."

"I'll do all I can." She said it with conviction and she truly meant it. It took a moment for her to call someone to watch over the Griffith, because she wouldn't let those women down either, and then they were off into the night.

Mrs. Fry sat up front conversing with Jarvis about tea, linens, and what in the world was going on. Howard sat in the far back with Dottie laying his 'charm' on thick. That was her punishment for being so exuberant about the whole ordeal. She played him like a fiddle and manipulated his advances; Howard Stark was a good ally to have after all. Peggy sat in the middle row cursing the people behind her and admiring those in front.

"Anywhere else?" Jarvis asked and they all looked to Peggy for the answer, as they would for the rest of their time together.

"One more stop."

Using Peggy's directions they pulled up to a tiny apartment and Peggy left them all to bicker in the car, wondering if shackles would have been more appropriate for Dottie as she walked up the steps to the door.

It was late and the knock must have been loud because Agent Sousa opened the door roughly with gun in hand, looking disheveled and tired as ever.

"Agent Carter?" He lowered his gun slowly and stared at her in his signature endearing yet admirable confusion.

"I'll be brief Agent Sousa. It's late, I know, but I need your assistance. It is of the utmost importance."

He rubbed at his eyes trying to brush away exhaustion that seemed to run in his blood before looking to the car in the driveway. Seeing the motley crew Peggy had acquired only troubled him further.

"What's wrong?"

His honest and loving concern made her heart heavy, it made her want to cry and laugh all at once. He was such a tender man. "Someone has broken into Howard Stark's personal vault, stolen his inventions, and kidnapped a young woman."

As soon as she said Howard's name his eyes light up and he made the connection immediately. "It must be-"

"Connected with the recent murders, yes."

He opened the door wider inviting her into his cramped living quarters. He brought his work home that was plain to see in the papers on the walls and tables, all open case files being worked on. "We should bring this to the SSR Peggy"

She knew he would want to, he liked to play things by the book. She put a steadying hand on his shoulder and looked him right in the eye because he had to understand. "There's no time for that Daniel, we need to act, and I need your help."

Her hand sent a fire burning throughout his shoulder and down his arm. He stared at her for what could have been five minutes and he had never seen such anxiety, such anguish in those heartwarming eyes.

Then he smiled, he smiled at her and she thought things might just be all right. "Just give me a minute."

He got dressed in record time, one of the many skills a soldier keeps for life. He gathered his belongings in his briefcase before grabbing his crutch and following Peggy to the car. Sousa and Peggy sat together in the middle row with Howard and Dottie behind wreaking havoc and Mrs. Fry and Jarvis in front fretting together.

Dottie gave a swift kick to the back of Peggy's seat to grab her attention and aggravate her further. "How come he gets to sit in the front with you?"

Sousa took a moment to adjust to his surroundings, turning to first glare at Howard before his eyes landed on the one who had asked the question. "Who's she?"

"Dottie, a somewhat former Russian spy and assassin. You know Howard. Up front is Jarvis his assistant and Mrs. Fry, you may know her as the keeper of the Griffith. They are here to help."

Dottie's gaze almost devoured the man whole and she stuck out an eager hand "Nice to meet you."

He looked at Peggy doubtful to say the least and all she could do was offer a reassuring nod. He would have to trust her for now, they all would. The drive from then on was silent until they had to get out of the car during which toes were stepped on, insults exchanged and punches almost thrown.

Peggy herded them all into a meeting room supplying each of them with case files on the murders, background on Stark and his inventions and Angie's slim file.

Peggy sat at the head of the table with one of Angie's picture in her hand and she traced over every curve of her face with a shaky finger, curves she had once been able to kiss. Jarvis brought in coffee that would be needed to keep them awake through the night.

She put the photo down gently and turned it over, she couldn't stand Angie's whirlwind eyes staring back at her. "First thing's first Howard, what exactly has been stolen?"

"I had so many different things in there I couldn't really tell you, but it's nothing good."

"You don't keep records of your most dangerous inventions?" Mrs. Fry was giving him her most potent death stare and judging him to hell and back with a final verdict of disapproval. She had heard of his playboy ways, which certainly didn't help his case.

"Men are such fools." Dottie leaned back in her chair laying her feet on the table as she lightly flipped through the case files, all the while Mrs. Fry nodded in agreement, putting on her glasses to read over the papers herself.

Howard had a venomous retort ready but it wasn't the time or the place so he settled for a sigh and crossing of the arms, he was a mad genius after all, organization was not to always be expected.

Peggy turned to the young Russian and watched as her scathing eyes roamed over the picture of Angie, seeming to stop on every feature. The way Dottie looked at that picture made Peggy weary and so she interrupted with a question.

"The murders, Dottie, do you know anything about them?"

"Sanctioned by a secret subdivision of the Russian government. Code name Leviathan. I was recruited for the missions, but I was busy those weekends and decided to opt out." She recited it almost mechanically never looking up from the files in front of her as she scrutinized the subpar investigative work.

The night continued to amaze Sousa and he looked simply astounded at how casually she admitted it all, Peggy must have promised her safety, which was far too much. "Well what do they want?"

She set the files down and laid her hands flat on the wooden table, cutting eyes staring right through him. "What do they want? They want to make America pay. I imagine Stark's big bad inventions can help with that."

"Jesus Christ." Sousa dropped the papers he was holding and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"How much do you know about the group?" The questions was foolish. Peggy knew it couldn't be much, but she was desperate, and she was prepared to cling to any straw of hope.

She shrugged with a genuine detachment. "Not much. Once I denied the request I wasn't exactly a favorite. I had to lay low, that's what brought me to the Griffith." She shot an playful grin to Mrs. Fry who only scowled at allowing herself to be deceived.

"But why take Angie? She wouldn't have known they were here. It didn't seem as if she interfered. Why specifically take her." She didn't want to ask it because the answer, the answer she already found and buried deep inside her was terrifying. She didn't want to hear it said out loud, because then it was a reality she would have to accept.

Sousa's face twisted as he thought over the question and then he looked down right disturbed. He turned to Howard and his question was urgent. "Were your inventions, serums, were they labeled at all?"

Howard took a moment to furrow his brows and think it over but really he knew the answer right away, labels and organization were never his strong suits. "Well ah, no, not exactly."

"Oh no." Mrs. Fry must have known exactly what Sousa had in mind because the answer forced her lips into a thin line and her eyes closed for a painful moment.

Of course Dottie understood and her eyes lit up with unprecedented mirth as if Christmas morning had come early, her words danced around the room like wildfire, taunting. "She's a test subject."

"No." There it was. She had thought of it before, deep down she knew it was reasonable but hearing it made it real and it cut through her like a knife. Her stomach flipped and she was nauseous.

"Of course. You can't wreak havoc if you don't know your tools." Sousa said it mechanically, fitting the pieces together but as he watched Peggy practically turn green he gave her an apologetic smile.

Howard could only slink deeper down in his chair wishing to disappear as Dottie shook her head grabbing one of the muffins Jarvis had set down in the middle of the table.

She took a rather large bite of the muffin and followed it with a swig of coffee before talking around the food in her mouth. "Have to admit, Russians think of everything. A test subject and a way to torture our little Peggy, make her reckless, it's ingenious."

Peggy wanted to smother her right then and there because she was probably right, and it was ingenious, it was sick and twisted and clever. The picture of Angie looked back up at her bright eyes suddenly begging, pleading to be saved and she had to shudder at the thought of all the things they could be doing to her, the torture.

"We'll find her Peggy." It was Sousa who broke the silence and put a cautious, reassuring hand on her arm. As she looked around the table Howard, Jarvis, and Mrs. Fry were all nodding in agreement. The weight of Angie's world had been distributed on all of their shoulders and they felt it.

Dottie glanced around not necessarily sharing the somber sentiment. Her laugh was almost manic and she looked far too excited. "Oh we'll find her or we'll all die trying."


	14. Out Of The Woods

It was close to 4 in the morning when pure exhaustion forced them to sleep. They had spent countless hours ruling out possible holding areas along with suspects, in addition to a whole lot of bickering between the tense team. It carried on that way for two grueling days, locked together in Howard's house and no progress being made. Two days and seemingly no closer to finding Angie or Howard's inventions, and it was heavily weighing on everyone. Except Dottie of course who seemed to thrive on the pressure.

Mrs. Fry, Jarvis, Dottie, and Howard sat together in the kitchen discussing Angie's possible locations while eating the breakfast Jarvis and Mrs. Fry had prepared together. Sousa had left at the crack of dawn to go to the office, cover for Agent Carter and see if any new information had come in. For a rag tag team they were completely and utterly devoted.

Peggy couldn't join them for breakfast, the thought of eating had made her sick for the past three days, the thought of doing anything but searching for Angie made her ill. Instead she chose to sit on her bed, rub at her temples, read over incident reports for the hundredth time and try to force images of Angie being tortured out of her mind.

There was a quick knock on the door and before she could answer it was pushed open to reveal Dottie, crooked smile in place and biscuit in hand. "Won't you come out and play?"

"Not now Dottie." She didn't even bother to level her with a glare, it was useless. Dottie had been driving them all off the wall night and day but her insight was invaluable, worth it, it had to be.

"If not now then when? Carpe Diem Peggy." As she had for the past couple of days Dottie chose to ignore Peggy's command instead opting for a seat right next to her on the bed.

"Is there something you need?" Peggy had come to realize it was better not to look at Dottie when she was in one of her scheming moods, that impish grin of hers just made you want to murder the closes living being.

The Russian only shrugged picking up one of the files that had been spread out on the bed, Angie's file. She leafed through it, having seen it at least 50 times, finally pulling out Angie's picture. "It sure would be a waste if all that pretty ended up dead."

Just as Dottie had anticipated that made Peggy look up if only to shoot a warning glare. Jaw clenched, voice tight, and a hand pinching the bridge of her nose Peggy began to chastise. "Dottie-"

However the Russian Spy feared no one and no thing including Peggy Carter and so she just gripped the picture tighter, smiling from ear to ear. "I guess you already know that though."

Peggy had to stand then, because she couldn't be on that bed talking about the woman she loved with someone like Dottie, not at a time like that. "Are you trying to infuriate me to the point of murder?"

"Maybe to the point of murder, or maybe to the point of genius."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Fury is power." The way she said it was absolutely fatal, slow and dripping with a suppressed sort of aggression. Her eyes, suddenly blazing, looked Peggy up and down for a moment and maybe Dottie was always, secretly angry, maybe that made her fearless.

"Well I've been furious for the past three days and what do I have to show for it?" She had begun to pace and she had let her frustrations get the better of her, she had let her disappointment run wild.

Dottie just watched her fretting partner's long strides and shook her head, condescending and disgruntled all at once. "You've been sad, not angry. There's a difference."

"Excuse me?" She turned to look at the young woman, daring her to push further.

"You've been sad, and you don't want to seem weak so you play it off as anger. Trust me honey, I can see right through you." The way she stared at her, the way those distant eyes refused to move from her, it was true.

That stopped Peggy in her tracks and all she could do was stare back at those cold, calculating eyes, because there was nothing to say, because she was right. She had been pathetic and weak. She had been in love and just like years before she could feel it sleeping through her fingers. She was losing the love of her life, her second chance, and that's was something she just couldn't shake.

Dottie smiled at her in a twisted sort of victory before leaning back on the bed and staring down at Angie's whimsical eyes. It was only a picture, but Dottie understood Peggy's affections, after all Angie Martinelli was enthralling.

"She deserves more."

That was it, that was all that was needed for Peggy's internal timer to be set off, she had enough. It only took one large stride forward and she was right in front of Dottie, staring down at her.

"How dare you."

Not to be outdone Dottie stood too and they were mere inches away, but it wasn't intimate, it was primal. "She's deserves more than you and your pathetic efforts."

"Who are you to tell me what I already know better than anyone?" She was angry and defeated all at once. Her blood was boiling and she refused to accept a truth like that from Dottie Underwood.

"I'm just a very interested third party." She smirked, playful and smothered in insinuation all at the same time.

"Don't even imply-"

"Afraid of a little friendly competition, **English**?" She hissed the nickname slow and pointed, hitting Peggy in every spot she knew would hurt most, that was what she knew best when all was said and done.

"There is no competition and I won't let you manipulate me into believing there is." Angie was missing, she could be dead for all they knew and Peggy was livid, filled with rage and jealousy. Her and Dottie were fighting over a woman that might not even be alive anymore and it was completely absurd.

Dottie's eyebrows rose in a calculated sort of acceptance and she smiled, speaking quietly, as her whole body relaxed just a little as she leaned forward. "I just have one question then."

Peggy had no reply. Her jaw was shut so tightly she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to open it, her fists were clenched turning her knuckles white and her eyes were on the brink of wild, she was at the very edge.

"Are you mad now?" She had come in close to whisper it and when she pulled back she had that devilish smile and an air of triumph. She had manipulated Peggy, twisted her just the way she had wanted and maybe she did it to help. Maybe she did want Angie, or maybe she wanted to motivate Peggy. It was impossible to tell with her. Before Peggy could reply with a resounding yes the door burst open revealing a frantic Agent Sousa.

"A boat, it's a boat." He shouted it and then hurried out of the room in a mad storm of genius or so it seemed. Dottie only rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm, an unseasoned amateur.

"Guess play time is over then." She practically purred it before following Sousa into the kitchen, Peggy right behind her, as the whole group was united again around the breakfast table.

"I was just going to make sure you two didn't rip each other to shreds, guess the mad boat man did it for me." Howard flashed Dottie one of his dazzling smiles, which only received an exasperated sigh; perhaps Howard wasn't her type at all.

"What about a boat Daniel?" Peggy stood tall with hands on her hips, trying to hide her desperation and the hope that was already clinging to his theory.

"I looked back in the office files, months before the murders. The first murder connected to Stark was the murder of a man who sold him a boat."

"George was murdered? I wondered why I could never reach him." Howard's smile was sheepish at the disgruntled glances he received. He would be the one to not realize a friend had been killed.

"Yes, George Stevens was murdered and get this, he was on a trip to Russia when it happened."

"But why would she be on a boat?" It was Jarvis who interjected curiously interrupting Sousa's revelations.

"We have ruled out so many land possibilities, why not look to sea?" Mrs. Fry took the information in stride, she had done a lot of the ruling out and connecting of the dots, she knew more than almost any of them that they needed a new trail to follow.

"You're desperate enough that's for sure." Dottie seemed to find pleasure in that fact, but then again she had a point; amidst her aggravating trickery she always had a point.

Howard's eyes widened for a moment, just like when a new idea would make its way into his maze of a mind. "He's right."

"I am?"

"A few months ago a boat docked next to mine. It just stayed there. No one ever seemed to go in or come out."

Sousa gripped the papers he was holding tighter and his excitement was palpable, he had done it, he had done it for Peggy Carter. "That's gotta be the one."

"How can we be sure?" Jarvis had to be the one to settle the excitement, to act with reason. He tempered the group and kept them safe, just like he had done with Howard for years.

Howard turned to him, and then to Peggy, almost looking sorry, like he should have connected the pieces of the puzzle sooner, even though he couldn't have possibly known the big picture. "LVTN, that was the boat's name. It didn't make sense before-"

"Leviathan." The word itself sounded vile as Peggy spit it out and yes, the parts fit, but it didn't all make sense, not yet, not without a how or a why or even a who.

"Looks like we have a winner." Dottie sounded delighted, and not at the prospect of finding Angie, more so ready to pounce, ready to get back into the near fatal action that was inherently involved in missions like these.

If it was any other mission they may have canvassed, scouted, or prepped better, but they didn't have the time. To wait was to fail, and so Peggy issued the command. "Suit up, pack anything you need, we leave for the dock in twenty minutes."

Sousa, Peggy, and Dottie already had their respective weapons by their side. They had each come from wary worlds and a firearm was never far away. Howard had protective gear for them to wear and as he issued it Mrs. Fry came up next in line, he hesitated, looking at Peggy uncertainly.

It was her job as the captain to make sure no one unfit entered the battle, no unnecessary losses occurred, and so she stepped closer to her elder, speaking softly. "Mrs. Fry we can't ask you to do this, to put yourself in this danger. You've helped us to get this far, you've done enough."

The aging woman took a look at all the young and determined souls around her. Her mind was sharp as a knife but her muscles ached and she knew deep down she couldn't keep up, she had done all she could.

"Are you sure?"

Peggy smiled at her prowess, her devotion and determination. When she aged she wanted to keep that same dignity and devotion. "I'm certain. The young women of the Griffith need you now, Mr. Jarvis will take you back."

The two had bonded over the past few days despite the fact that Jarvis was a part of the male species. She smiled at him fondly and with the other members of the group he nodded back at her, with the utmost respect. Even Dottie had to admire the grandma who still had a whole lot of fight in her.

She took Peggy's calloused hands in her own, with lines deepened by years of work and play. "Miss Carter you must come and tell me what happens, how Angie is."

"You'll be the first to know."

"If you or Angie ever need it, you have a home at the Griffith." She gave Peggy's hand a gentle squeeze, gentle and loving, a swift departure from her signature bulldog mentality.

"Thank you Mrs. Fry." It warmed Peggy's heart to see a woman so guarded put down her defenses to extend such genuine love and care, it gave her hope for her own future.

Mrs. Fry offered one last smile and a small wave before following Jarvis out of the room. A moment before she was fully gone she turned around and caught Peggy's gaze. "Take care of her."

She said it like she knew exactly what Angie Martinelli was to Peggy Carter, like she had known all along. She said it like the loving and accepting mom Angie never got to have. She said it like she was proud.

Once Jarvis and Mrs. Fry had gone and Peggy recovered from the heart-warming command she had been given she turned to the smaller, seemingly emptier team. "Are we ready to go?"

She was met with grave, steady nods from Howard and Sousa while Dottie was already on her way out the door determined to get a front seat this time.

However over some squabbling her plan failed leaving Sousa and Stark in the front seat. Meaning Peggy was stuck in the back with Dottie to her side, staring right at her, that chilling gaze lazily running up and down her body.

"Nervous?" She had a cigarette in her mouth, to take off the edge and she puffed on it lightly.

"Dottie." It was a sharp reprimand from Sousa. He had come to learn World War III could easily begin with the two women sitting behind him.

Peggy simply refused to entertain Dottie and her antics so instead she crossed her arms and pressed her forehead to the cool window watching the buildings pass by in the twilight. Never one to be deterred, Dottie just shrugged and took another long drag of her cigarette, closing here eyes. "Hope there's not a lot of blood, these shoes are new."

She opened one eye just in time to see Peggy charging at her from the other side of the car and she could barely hide the smile that made its way onto her face as she braced for the fight. Not missing a beat Sousa reached back in a desperate effort to separate the two.

The car swerved, which was one of the better scenarios considering the number of firearms that could have been fired, and Howard handled it all in stride behind the wheel. "I love a good cat fight as much as the next guy but trying to drive here."

"You are completely horrid." Peggy was simply done with Dottie crossing the line. It only made things worse that she would have to monitor her from then on out, no matter the outcome. She sat back, straightening out her clothing, adjusting her weapon, fuming.

"You flatter me." Dottie flashed another dazzling smile before lighting a cigarette, replacing her previous one had that been snuffed in the quick brawl. The rest of the drive was strangled by silence, Peggy's knee jumping up and down, Sousa's heavy breathing, and Howard humming every now and then to ease his tension.

They parked about a hundred feet from the docks and emptied out of the car, weapons in hand, all except Howard who was just too foolish to be trusted with one, even in crisis.

Sousa looked nervous, like he needed a team that was a bit more trained, more coherent professionals and less rambunctious underdogs. "Are you sure you don't want SSR backup?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Dottie gave him a strong pat on the back almost pushing him over, looking toward the water, anxious to get started.

Peggy tried her hardest to ignore the fiery Russian instead steadying Daniel with a firm grip, speaking softly, assuring. "There's no time Daniel. It's now or never."

He trusted her, he had even come to trust Howard and Dottie in a strange sense. He trusted them in a way only crisis could bring about, in a way that made certain they would never stray too far from each other after even after the mission was completed. They were a team after all.

"Okay what's the plan?"

"I'll take the lead with Dottie, you drop back with Howard but stay close enough for backup." Reluctantly she looked toward Dottie, she was infuriating but together they would be undefeatable, and so together they would have to lead the charge.

"Show time." It was easy to see that Dottie lived for adrenaline runs like this. She winked and that phrase and that wink together made Peggy think of Angie and she knew it was time.

The boat was docked, mid size, completely white, and it rocked gently with the water. It was pristine as ever, completely unused, good as new. They made their way slowly up onto the deck, weapons drawn, and encountered absolutely no foe. No one. All that existed was a deafening silence and shocking lack of, well anything, to be found.

"Where is everything?" The confused whisper came from Howard and everyone, even the daredevil Dottie, immediately shushed him. They were all, however, asking the exact same question as they cleared the deck without a single commotion.

Peggy climbed down the creaky latter into the lower level of the boat. She dropped down into one large room, with dim lamps as lighting, and a wooden chair right nailed down right in the middle. In that chair was a body, seemingly lifeless, with legs, arms, and waist tied down tightly. Peggy would know those legs, the curl of that hair, and that uniform anywhere. Angie. Head dropped back, arms limp at her side, Angie.

Just like she had months ago Angie made Peggy into a reckless fool. She didn't check the rest of the room, instead she holstered her weapon and ran toward her love leaving Dottie cursing and Sousa rushing down the rungs of the ladder as fast as he could with Howard right behind.

The final steps toward Angie made Peggy weak. She had spent day and night trying to find her and the moment she found her it was terrifying because it could have all been in vain. But Angie still looked beautiful and pure. She looked like Peggy's world; Peggy's storm hadn't corrupted her at all. Peggy put a shaky, calloused hand on her arm and it was so cold, her usual warmth gone.

"Darling I'm here, I'm here now." It was a broken whisper and for once Peggy didn't care who heard or who saw her weak. Angie had to know she was there, Angie had to know she had done all she could.

Peggy steadied her hand and placed it on Angie's smooth neck, one she had kissed, nipped at playfully in what seemed like a completely different time. The light pulse she felt beating against her fingers gave her life. Once again Angie had pushed to live. Peggy took a shaky breath, she could finally breathe, she hadn't been too late and she hadn't failed another lover.

"She's breathing, she's alive." The words lit up the room and there was a collective sigh of relief, one of the battles had been won, the rest of the war would have to wait.

Sousa lowered his weapon and let out a breath he had been holding since Peggy Carter had knocked on his door days ago. He kneeled down to help cut through the ropes as Dottie rummaged around the room which had been left in shambles, searching for information on her previous employers.

"Must have ran, that's not exactly the Russian way." That seemed to trouble Dottie, and it was the first thing that had within the past week. But the criminal was a true professional; there was nothing there to track where they might have gone next.

Peggy worked the knife against the thick rope, slow and methodical, she had time now and peace of mind. "He must have taken all of Howard's inventions with him."

"Well, we got the most valuable cargo." Dottie shrugged and the manic smile wasn't even on her face, it was as close to genuine as Dottie Underwood could get. It made Peggy want to smile, it made her want to cry in relief, but she also had to fan down the ludicrous jealousy that began to spark inside her once again.

Howard was about to comment on that but then he saw it on the ground, and he couldn't be sure but he had an idea of what it was. He bent down and picked up the syringe. There was the tiniest bit of coal black liquid in it. The color made him remember in an instant, it was a recent concoction of his, one that had the ability to rewrite history in a way.

Jaw locked tight, syringe firmly in hand, he stalked up to Angie and just stared at her, scanning every inch of her skin. Peggy looked up as she cut, she didn't have to ask, the anxious curiosity was plain to see on her face.

"Howard?"

Angie looked almost untouched, almost. He could have glanced over it, but he didn't. He saw it, the tiny injection site, surrounded by a small patch of swelling. He didn't want to accept the fact that something he had created would force Peggy's life into chaos once more.

"Jesus Christ."

"Howard what is it?" Peggy stopped cutting through the rope and stood. To see Howard as troubled as he was could only mean that they weren't out of the woods just yet.

"Peggy." It was all he could say, because there was no way to apologize. There was no way to explain that things couldn't just go back to the way they were, because the way there simply didn't exist anymore.

She took the syringe from him, inspecting what was left of the murky liquid before looking to its creator once more. "What does it do Howard? What did he do to her?"

When the only reply he could offer was a sorry shake of the head she took Angie's hand in her own and it wasn't electric like usual, there was no shock, no spark. But Angie still looked like wild fire, like a spirit that couldn't be tamed, like hell on wheels. She looked just like herself. Nothing could be wrong, she had made it in time, hadn't she?


	15. Long Live

It had been exactly one week since Peggy had somewhat accomplished her mission with some help from her friends. They had saved Angie but there was still no word on Howard's inventions or who had taken them. She would have to continue to investigate that down the road. One Week. That was how long Howard told her to wait. In a week's time she would know for sure if everything was going to change or if she could go back to living life the way she had been with Angie by her side. One excruciating week, and it would all be said and done.

Walking into the L&amp;L Automat that sunny afternoon felt different. It wasn't unlike months ago when they had first met; it wasn't unlike that at all. Except this time it wasn't mundane, routine. This time Peggy Carter was somewhat prepared for her whole world to either change for the better or for the worse, and so she sat down at her usual booth with shaky legs and a fluttering heart.

It was easier to focus on the menu, but she still heard the young woman coming. She heard the light steps and could practically feel that spirit, the vigor and vitality swallowing her whole. Then there was her voice, unmistakable, bubbly as ever; sending sparks across the room despite all the young woman had just been through.

"What can I get ya miss?"

Her heart sank at the question, it confirmed her worst fears and seemed to seal the deal. It was hard but she pushed the words out, her usual order, anything to try and recreate that fateful day.

"Coffee, black, would be perfect. Thank you." She couldn't help herself from looking up as she finished the order. She was met with those same electrifying eyes, that same air of pride and it made her heart heavier with memories of a million little things that she had come to love. She saw hope, and youth, and electricity in those eyes but not even a spark of recognition, not the slightest bit.

"Sure thing English." The nickname rolled right off Angie's tongue and it broke Peggy's heart in half right then and there because Angie said it with a clever smile, as if it was the first time she had ever said it.

"Dear lord."

It came out in a rocky whisper as Peggy was hit with the brunt of realization. Howard Stark had made a serum that wiped a person's memory. Memories of the past few hours, days, or months he couldn't be sure. All he knew was it had the ability to change history, at least for one person. And of course being his work it had acted to its full potential.

After getting Angie off that cursed boat they brought her back to Mrs. Fry and the Griffith, so she wouldn't be startled in case she had forgotten everything. She had a familiar home in the Griffith and a caretaker in Mrs. Fry. Apparently it had been the right decision because it seemed Angie had just lost the past month or so, and the fact of the matter was there was no getting that time, those memories back, not ever.

"What was that English?" Angie must have heard her, just like she had the first day they met in that exact same spot. She smiled that enchanting smile of hers, soft and sweet and genuine.

And Peggy smiled back because perhaps this was the way it was meant to be. Perhaps she was not the type of woman that could have whatever, whoever she wanted. Perhaps she was a storm and she couldn't allow herself to ruin Angie Martinelli again, when the young woman had an astounding chance to start anew, fresh, to be fully and completely safe and free of all the complications that come with loving someone like Peggy Carter.

Instead of responding like she did the first time they had met, she allowed herself to give a smile for old times sake and a small shake of the head before looking down to the newspaper she had brought. Angie, with all her grace and all her hope smiled back, but she didn't introduce herself. Peggy hadn't opened that avenue and she understood what it was like to want to be left alone. So she left Peggy to her business, glancing over every now and then to observe the curious young woman.

And just like that, to Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter was simply someone new.


End file.
